Love Is A 2-Sided Coin(S1)
by PrincessofKingdomHearts16
Summary: Sophia Dubois is a 14-year old girl who, after traveling with her mother and younger sister, returns to Paris to live with her father and older brother. After enrolling at the high school, she reunites with old friends, makes new ones and enemies. She unaware of the conflict she's to be pulled into and the romance she will find with a certain red-headed classmate.
1. Bio

Name: Sophia Dubois

Age: 14

Looks: Chocolate brown hair, dark brown eyes, hourglass figure, porcelain skin.

Relations: Congressman Dubois(father), Marie-Anne Dubois(mother), Colette Dubois(younger sister), André Dubois(older brother), Aurora Dubois(older sister, deceased).

Occupation: Model, actress, idol.

Outfit: A dark purple dress with light purple sleeves and purple flowers painted around the skirt with a red ribbon tied around the waist. On her feet are gray shoes with red bows on the straps and short purple socks(Look at Mahoutsukai Precure Riko's spring causal out).

Likes: Any sort of art, reading, writing, singing, her friends, her family.

Dislikes: Bullies, proud people, work, thunder, the dark, heights.

PTs: Strong, positive, lucky, smart, loyal, dutiful, truthful, gentle(when happy), charming, warm.

NTs: Lonely, self-doubting, moody(at times), sarcastic(to those who she doesn't like), short-tempered(when angered).

DOB: April 14th

Sign: Aries

POB: Paris, France

History: Sophia was born and raised to the age of seven in Paris by her mother and father. However, her parents began arguing and ended up separating. Her father gained sole custody of her brother while her mother gained sole custody of her sister. They both fought for sole custody of her, but each was given joint custody. At the age of ten, her mother was given sole custody and she took both the girls around the world. Finally, shortly after her fourteenth birthday, Sophia begged her mother to let her go back to Paris. Seeing her daughter upset, her mother gave custody to her father and now, Sophia is on her way back to her home country.

* * *

 **H** **er VA is Lea Michele who voices Dorothy Gale in 'Return to Oz'.** **Sophia's Korean VA is ? and her French VA is Laura Prejean. To get a better idea, her Korean VA voices Rinne from _'Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live'_ in the South Korean version and her French VA voices Sophie from _'Howl's Moving Castle'_ in the French dub.**


	2. Returning to Paris

My Pov

My plane landed and I found the valet, Joseph, my dad had sent to get me.

"It's so good to see you again Miss Sophia." Joseph said.

"It's good to be back, Joseph." I said. Soon we pulled up to my childhood home. A huge mansion. I quickly grabbed my bag and hurried to the gate. I pressed the speaker button on the intercom. It took a while until I heard someone answer.

"Hello?" a voice asked.

"It's me. Sophia Dubois." I said. The gates opened and I walked up the path and one of the maids, Grace, opened the door.

"Welcome back Miss." Grace said.

"Thank you Grace. Where's my dad and André?" I asked.

"Your father won't be back until late and Mr. André should be returning soon." Grace said.

"Do either know I was coming back?" I asked. She nodded her head. Good. I wanted to surprise them. It was about an hour before I heard the door open and Grace's voice.

"Welcome back Mr. André. You have a visitor." Grace said.

"If it's another fan girl or interviewer, escort them out now." André said. Poor André. Being alone must have really hardened him.

"Oh, Andy! Don't be like that." I said. Colette and I were the only ones who called him Andy, just like me and him called Colette Coco. His eyes widen when he saw me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and spun me around.

"Sophie! You're home!" André excalimed. Sophie was of course the name he and Coco called me by.

"Yeah. Mom saw I was sad so she gave custody to Dad. Now I'll be living with you guys." I said. We spent about three hours catching up and telling of what we had gone through in the past four years. Soon, we heard the door open again.

"Welcome back Sir. You have a visitor whose been waiting to speak with you." Grace said.

"Who would that be?" Dad asked. I ran and jumped on him.

"It's me, Daddy!" I exclaimed. When he saw it was me, he did the same thing André had.

"Oh, my little Sophia! How beautiful you've become." Dad said. I blushed a little. At lunch, we had a pleasant conversation and I went up to my old room and saw it had been refurnished. Shelves of books ring around my room with my bed placed on top of platform that was over one of the shelves with a staircase leading to it. Around my bed was a large, veil curtain. In-between two of the shelves was a large, circular window with a steep nook against it. I thought about putting some cushions and pillows there and make it a comfy reading spot. I noticed the underground terrarium that was placed in the middle of my room. Mom must of have told dad how much I admired the flora from the different countries we had been to. I had a large desk placed near my doorway and a large circular chair placed near it.

"This is so cool!" I exclaimed.

"Dad had your room update in case you ever came back home." André said.

"I love it." I said.

"I need to head over to the school and get you enrolled before they close. At least we'll have the weekend to get your stuff." André said. I sighed. Should've known my brother wouldn't let me avoid school for even a day.

"I'll go with you. That way I know where it is." I said. We walked not too far from home and got there just as school was letting out.

"Principle Damocles!" André called. The man, who guessed was the principle walked over to us.

"André. It's good to see you. Who is this?" Damocles asked.

"This is one of my younger sisters, Sophia." André said.

"Ah! So this is Sophia. It's wonderful to meet you my dear." Damocles said. I curtsied.

"Nice to meet you too, sir." I said.

"Sophia, I'll handle your registration. Why do you go look around the school?" André suggested. I went inside and looked around. I noticed some of the kids. Just as I turned the corner-

"Ouch!" I cried. I heard something fall and saw a boy a little older then me sitting on the ground. He had red orange hair and turquoise eyes. "I'm so sorry!" I picked up his things and helped him up. "I didn't mean to knock you down."

"That's okay. I'm Nathaniel." the boy said. He stretched out his hand. I took it and shook hands.

"I'm Sophia Dubois." I said.

"Dubois? Are you André's younger sister?" Nathaniel asked. I nodded. "He's like a older brother to some of the students here. Me, being one of them. The others are almost everyone in my class."

"Who all's in your class?" I asked.

"Well, let's see. Chloé, Sabrina, Ivan, Myléne, Kim, Max, Alix, Rose, Juleka, Nino, Adrien, Alya and Marinette." Nathaniel said. I stopped at the last two names.

"Did you say Alya and Marinette?" I asked. Nathaniel nodded. I hadn't seen those two since I left. The three of us had been like The Three Musketeers. "Well, I'm off to them. It was nice to meet Nathaniel. I hope I'll have you in my classes." I waved good-bye and went to find the girls. I went up and down the stairs and saw them. "Marinette! Alya!" They both looked at me funny, then Marinette saw the ladybug pendant she gave me before I left.

"Sophia!" Marinette exclaimed. The two of them hugged me. "When'd you get back?"

"Earlier today. André's enrolling me here, so I'll be seeing you guys Monday." I said.

"Wait, here." Marinette said. Marinette took off and gave me my swan pendant.

"You held on to it." I said.

"Of course." Marinette said.

"Sophia, let's go home!" André called. I waved good-bye to my friends and went home. When night fell, I dressed in my new nightgown and crawled into my new bed. I was happy that I would be going to the same school as Marinette and Alya again, but also my thought went to Nathaniel for some reason. I couldn't help but think how cute he was. I blushed thinking about how sweet he had been. I fell asleep, hoping the weekend would past quickly.

* * *

 **If you want to know what Sophia's room looks like; it's mostly Cassie's room, with Adora's desk, Sage's chair and Clover's underground terrarium. In case you're wondering who these girls are, they're from Star Darlings. Just type up their names and go to the Disney link, which will have a picture of their rooms.**


	3. Ladybug & Cat Noir

**This will start at French aired episode 3: Copycat. Not much of Ladybug and Cat Noir in this chapter. Also, I'm going by the French aired episode list.**

* * *

My Pov

I woke on Monday and got my things together. I changed into outfit. I hurried downstairs, ate breakfast and ran to school. It didn't take long to reach there. I walked around looking for my first class when I bumped into Nathaniel.

"Having a sense of Déjà vu?" Nathaniel asked. I laughed.

"Yeah. Nathaniel, do you know where Ms. Mendeleiev's class is?" I asked.

"Yeah. That's the class I have now." Nathaniel said. He told me of his schedule and it turned out we had the same classes. I felt happy. We got to the class and I saw that Marinette and Alya were in this class too. Another thing I was happy about was that I sat next to Nathaniel. We all sat down and after about forty-five mins of physics, the bell rang to go to the next class. The day went on okay and we finally went home. I said good-bye to Nathaniel and just as I headed for home, Marinette grabbed my arm.

"Sophie, I need help!" Marinette said, literally dragged me back to her place, where Alya was waiting.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Marinette's having boy troubles." Alya said. "You know the boy, Adrien, who sits in front of us?" I thought and remembered the blonde boy I had noticed Marinette stare at. I nodded. "Well, she has this major crush on him, but can never work up the courage to tell him." I smiled and shook my head at my dear friend.

"Marinette, I read a small quote that said 'Heart's are often broken, by the words left unspoken. If you don't tell him, you might never find out if he likes you or not. Besides, even if he doesn't, I can tell he's the guy who lets people down gently. Driving yourself crazy about this is bad for your health." I said. She nodded, but still couldn't dial the number. I pressed dial for her. Adrien's voicemail picked up instead.

"Hello... uh... Adrien's voicemail... uh... this is Marinette. I have a message for you, well obviously since this is your phone... so, uh... call me, see you later, bye!" Marinette exclaimed, throwing her phone on to her small couch. Both me and Alya shook our heads. "What? What did you both expect me to say? 'Hey, hot stuff. This is Marinette. I'd ask you on a date to the movies, but I've got such crazy crush on you that the only way I can talk to you without foaming at the mouth is over this stupid phone. Pretty ridiculous, right?'" That's when an automated voice answered.

"If you wish to hear your message again, press one. If you wish to delete your message, press two." the automated message said.

"Hit two! Hit two!" Alya cried. Marinette leapt and grabbed her phone, but must have hit the wrong as the message was saved. Marinette was frantic and explained that Adrien couldn't hear that message.

"Well, sent it went to voicemail, that means he's busy. We just need to figure out where he is." I said. Marinette pulled down a map that had an icon for every place Adrien would be at. "Marinette, you know with that, you could legally be label a stalker?" She simply smiled and stuck her tongue out. That's when my phone vibrated. I looked at it and didn't recognize the number. I pressed the talk button and put it on speaker. "Hello?" It was Nathaniel on the other end.

"Hi Sophia. Your brother gave me your number and I called to ask if you were going to the unveiling of Ladybug and Cat Noir's sculptures. It's in the park." Nathaniel said. I looked and saw the park from Marinette's window and saw Nathaniel walking.

"Sure. Be there in a second." I said. We both hung up. "Okay, before I go down there, can I get a quick explanation of who Ladybug and Cat Noir are?"

"They're only the greatest superheroes ever! You'll see them at the unveiling." Alya said

"I can't believe I forgot..." Marinette said.

"You never said anything about going before." Alya said.

"Marinette, I'd help you with Adrien problem, but I just promised to meet Nathaniel. I can't bail." I said.

"And I have to cover the unveiling for the Ladyblog." Alya said. Marinette went off to the school while me and Alya went to join the crowd. However, only Cat Noir showed up. When I got a good enough look at him, he reminded me of someone, but I just couldn't place who. After a while, they unveil the sculptures without Ladybug. When I saw Ladybug's sculpture, she reminded me of someone too. After the unveiling, me and Nathaniel went to the Louvre to observe the art. One piece that always caught my attention was the Mona Lisa, the painting of a woman who was famous for her mysterious smile.

"Nathaniel, why'd my brother give you my number?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe because we're friends?" Nathaniel said. I nodded, although knowing my brother, I think he knew I was developing a crush on Nathaniel.

"Say, wanna come over to my place?" I asked. Nathaniel seemed shocked I suddenly asked that, but nodded. We walked back to my house and was greeted by Grace.

"Welcome back Miss. I see you've brought a guest." Grace said. I nodded.

"This is Nathaniel, one of my classmates." I said.

"Hello." Nathaniel said. We went up to my room and Nathaniel was amazed. We had a nice chat and he headed home before it got dark. I felt back on my bed and sighed.

"You really like him don't you?" a voice asked. I shot up and looked around.

"Hello?" I asked. I looked around my room and saw a small, white swan-like creature sitting on top of one of my bookshelves.


	4. A New Hero Appears

**Episode 4: Timebreaker. Also, I'd like more views and reviews on how I'm doing on this.**

* * *

My Pov

I collapsed onto my bed. I was so exhausted from all my model and idol work. I felt so drained and my head was killing me.

"Have a stressful morning?" a voice asked. I looked at my white swan Kwami, Tutu. I remember last night when she came to me.

 _Flashback_

 _"Who are you?" I asked. The little fairy creature floated toward me. She was pure white with ice blue eyes. Sprouting from her back were two small cherub wings. Around her neck was a pink-red collar with a snow white rose attached to it._

 _"My name is Tutu. I'm a type of fairy called a Kwami." the swan said._

 _"Nice to meet you Tutu. Why are you here?" I asked._

 _"Sophia, there's this evil man going by the name of Hawkmoth. He's somehow gotten a hold of the Butterfly Miraculous." Tutu said._

 _"Butterfly Miraculous...?" I asked. Tutu sighed._

 _"A Miraculous is a powerful item that grants power to their wearer. Miraculous are often pieces of jewelry." Tutu explained._

 _"And what does this have to do with me?" I asked._

 _"You've been chosen by the Angel Miraculous to fight against him." Tutu said. I was shocked. "Trust me. If you hadn't been chosen, I wouldn't have come here. Consider me your friend and partner." She held out one of her small little paws. I pinched it in between my index finger and thumb and shook. She then circled around me and a small silver locket appeared around my neck._

 _"What's this?" I asked._

 _"That is the Angel Miraculous. When you transform, it will turn gold and in the middle will be a white rose with 4 leaves surrounding it. After you use your special ability, you'll only have five minutes until you change back. You'll figure everything out in time. I must tell you this; the Angel Miraculous is different from the others and will make you look different from the others who have a Miraculous." Tutu said._

 _End of Flashback_

"Yeah. My idol work really takes it out of me." I said. My phone started vibrating. I picked it up and noticed it was Nathaniel's number. I had manage to get all my classmates numbers, but Chloé put hers in my phone. I picked up. "Hello?"

"Sophia? Are you okay? You sound beat." Nathaniel asked.

"I am. It's all my work and everything. What's up?" I asked.

"Don't you remember? Today's the bet between Alix and Kim." Nathaniel said. I snapped up and look at my calendar, which I saw today circled with small little heads representing Kim and Alix.

"Yeah. I'm on my way right now." I asked.

"Alix would understand if you aren't able to make it. Everyone knows how hard you're having to work lately." Nathaniel said.

"I know she would, but I did promise. I have this things, where if I make a promise I keep it no matter what." I said. As I said this, I was running out the door. "Tell Alix I'll be there in ten to fifteen minutes." I hurried and got there in just eight minutes. "I'm here!"

"Hey Sophie! You okay? You look tired." Alya said.

"Yeah. Work." I said, panting.

"You didn't have to come if you're exhausted." Alix said.

"It's okay. I'm just a little tired." I said. Marinette showed up with the banner, which was fabulously well done. Before the race started, Alix came up to me.

"Sophia, can you hold on to this for me? It's a very important watch." Alix said. I gently took it and placed it in my small handbag.

"Of course, you can count me." I said. The race began. Alix and Kim were neck-and-neck. That's when I felt a tug on my bag. I turned and saw Chloe had taken Alix's pocket watch. "Hey, give me that!" I tried to grab it but Chloe moved out of the way. "That's Alix's!"

"Chloe, give it back!" Adrien demanded.

"If this thing is Alix's, it's probably not worth anything." Chloe said. She pressed a button on the watched and blinding light came from it. She fumbled with the watch and dropped it, causing it to roll in Alix's path and she rolled over it, destroying it. She got so angry and blamed everyone for her watch being destroyed. I felt so bad. I and sat on top of the staircase. Nathaniel sat next to me and placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry. Alix will calm down and then you can tell her Chloe took the watch out of your bag." Nathaniel said. I smiled and nodded. Just as we walked back down, we saw some strange girl on roller blades coming right toward us. She touched Kim and he became frozen and started fading. Everyone started running and I ended up tripping. Just as the girl was about to touch me, Nathaniel ran and shielded me, being caught instead.

"Nath! No!" I cried. The girl went after my other classmates. I gripped onto Nathaniel as he began vanishing.

"Sophia, you have to fight now! If you don't, Nathaniel and everyone else will disappear." Tutu said. I nodded.

"Let's go! Tutu, time to bloom!" I exclaimed.

* * *

No one's Pov

 _Tutu spiraled into Sophia's locket, turning it gold and causing the rose to turn white and the 4 leaves surrounding it green. Sophia swept both her hands past her face, placing a dark blue mask with gold vine designs across her eyes. Her eyes then turned to light blue and her hair turned to white. A mess of peach, pink, purple, pale red, sapphire, gold, and hot pink rose petals surrounded her and changed her clothes. A pale blue ruffled blouse with colorful rose petals sewn around the bottom, along with a thin gold line. Wrapped around the stomach was a white cloth held with a gold crown emblem. The center material was a gradient of blue with white lace on top of it, along with gold lining on the sides. Covering the chest were several roses that come in peach, pink, purple, pale red, sapphire, gold, and hot pink. On the back was a hot pink bow lined in gold. It came with long white gloves with two layer blue gradient scallop-lined cuff, hot pink bows lined in gold with a pale pink rose sewn to the middle, and two bead necklaces of pastel rainbow colors, one of which had the Angel Miraculous hanging from it. Four layer skirt with the top three lined in gold. The top was white with colorful rose petals scattered on it and the layer beneath it. The second layer was pale blue, and the third is sky blue. The bottom layer was a gradient of dark to light blue with white lace designs covering it, along with a tulle design tracing the bottom and a row of tiny gold hearts. Sewn to the center-left of the skirt was a hot pink ribbon lined in gold with designs on it, including five roses, coming in hot pink, gold, sapphire, indigo, and peach. On her feet were crystal-blue pumps with a gold crown ornament on top of the foot. Around each ankle were two pale pastel bead chains with a hot pink and gold bow attached to the back. They came with sheer pale grey stockings with white lace lines and roses designed all over it. The cuff was made of tulle. On her head was a gold tiara with five pearls adorning the top, and five white roses lining the bottom. It came with gold dangle earrings attached to a hot pink and gold bow with a gold heart in the center(Look at Aikatsu; White Sky Veil Coord). Then, milk white wings sprouted from her back, causing an eruption of feathers as the wings sprouted. She took her pose as a gold heart with a white rose in the middle appeared as her sigil._

* * *

My Pov

I flew after the girl, who I for some reason believed was Alix. I remember what Tutu had told me about Akuma, butterflies corrupted by Hawk Moth, that would seek out people who were extremely sadden or angry and take control of them. I swooped down and landed in front of her.

"Alix, you have to stop!" I said.

"The name's Timebreaker. I'm gonna back in time and save my watch. I have enough time, so you better get out of my way. Or... I'll take your energy too!" Alix said. She went to touch me, but I moved out of the way. She started to gain more speed and was about to travel back. I ran after her when someone went past me and grabbed my arm. I looked to see Ladybug.

"Ladybug!" I exclaimed.

Ladybug: "I don't know who you are, but I'm glad to have backup." Ladybug said.

"Call me Flower Angel." I said. We ended up going back in time, but the watch was still broken. Now, there were two Timebreakers. Soon, fighting them were two Ladybugs, two Flower Angels and one Cat Noir. Thanks to Ladybug's Lucky Charm, they got the Akumas and everything was restored. I picked up Alix's watch. "I think this belongs to you."

"My watch! You fixed it! Thank you! I shouldn't have yelled at Sophia. I know she was looking after it, but I shouldn't have put that responsibility on her." Alix said.

"Responsibility can't be taken lightly." I said.

"You're right. Thanks... uh..." Alix stammered.

"Flower Angel." I said.

"Flower Angel." Alix repeated. I looked around and saw Nathaniel looking for me... well, Sophia. I flew behind a staircase and transformed back.

"Nathaniel, over here!" I called. He looked over and a look of relief came to his face.

"Sophia, I'm so glad you're okay." Nathaniel said. I nodded. Well, my first day as a superhero went alright. I also have a feeling who Ladybug and Cat Noir really are. I had a feeling they were my classmates and friends: Marinette and Adrien.

* * *

 **The next features Lady Wi-Fi. Also, where Cat Noir choose not to see Ladybug's real identity.**


	5. Identities Revealed

**Episode 6: Lady Wi-Fi. Also, since I haven't gotten a PM asking me to let Adrien and Marinette find out about each other, I guess I won't... but then again, I haven't gotten one asking me not to... ;:)**

* * *

My Pov

I was getting my books when Alya approached me.

"Sophie, I figured out who Ladybug is!" Alya exclaimed. My eyes widen.

"Really? Who?" I asked, slightly worried.

"It's Chloè, I know it! I saw her taking a Ladybug outfit out of her locker earlier." Alya said. I stifled my laugh.

"Alya, no offense, but there's no way Chloè is Ladybug. I mean, Ladybug's hair is darker and shorter that Chloè's, her eyes are bluebell in color and she's not selfish. I grantee you, Chloe's just pretending." I said.

"No way! Chloè is Ladybug and I'm gonna prove it." Alya said, running off. I just hope she didn't do anything to eccentric. Well, today's events went without incident. As of late, I've found it harder and harder to talk and look at Nathaniel. My crush was starting to develop into love. I decided I needed to tell him. As much I loved her, I couldn't be like Marinette and never tell him. I waited for Nathaniel to come outside after school.

"Hey Nathaniel!" I called. I waved. He waved back. We walked to his home and were greeted by his mother. I sat on the couch as Nathaniel's mother gave us both a piece of strawberry shortcake. "Nath, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Nathaniel said. I stammered with my words and finally asked my question.

"Is there anyone at school that you like?" I asked. Nathaniel's face began to turn red.

"Yeah, actually." Nathaniel said. I looked at him surprised. It's... Marinette." I felt my heart jerk. Of course it was her. Marinette was a beautiful girl. "Something wrong?" Before I could say something, my phone vibrated. I picked it up and looked at it.

"I-I gotta go home. My dad's home early." I said.

"All right. See you at school tomorrow." Nathaniel said. I had lied. The text was from my agent, telling that the photo shoot had been canceled. I got home, ran upstairs, and locked myself in my room. I should have known.

"Sophia..." Tutu said. I barely ate anything that night and barely got any sleep.

 _Next Day_

My dad called me out of school and work, seeing how I could barely function when I was getting dressed. My phone vibrated for the tenth time. I looked and saw two missed calls from Marinette, two missed calls and a text from Alya and five missed calls from Nathaniel. I decided to look at Alya's text. It was actually a video and Alya was dressed strangely. I realized she had been akumatized. She went on about how she was going to find out who Ladybug was. I snapped out of my depression and into action.

 **"Tutu, time to bloom!"** I exclaimed. I transformed. Something told me she would be going after Chloè, since she believed Chloe was Ladybug. My hunch was right as I saw Cat Noir and the real Ladybug on a nearby roof. "What's up?"

"Glad you showed up. Lady Wi-Fi's made her move." Ladybug said. We busted through the window and surprised Lady Wi-Fi.

"Who are all of you?" Lady Wi-Fi asked. We all looked at each other. "But I thought you were Ladybug!"

"Next time, double check your facts." Cat Noir said.

"Time to find out who you really are Ladybug. And while I'm at it, I'll expose Flower Angel too." Lady Wi-Fi said. Using her phone, she shot pause icons at us. We escaped and went down to the lower levels.

"The lower we go, the weaker the signal will get." Ladybug said. It worked, as Lady Wi-Fi didn't follow us. However, she went back inside the hotel and locked the doors of the lower levels. We came to one of the dining areas. On each table, was a cellphone. Lady Wi-Fi would teleport from each phone, so Ladybug smashed each of the phone with her yo-yo. Soon, Lady Wi-Fi trapped Ladybug in the kitchen. Cat Noir went up the service elevator. I waited for a little while and followed. I arrived to find Lady Wi-Fi gone and Cat Noir locked in the freezer. I noticed a camera icon in the corner.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I have to use my Lucky Charm to safe Cat Noir, even though I'll have a limited amount of time." Ladybug said. She used it and got a metal box. I hurried to the freezer and manage to catch a glimpse of Adrien. I knew he was Cat Noir! "Flower Angel, move!" I moved out of the way and she placed a cart and microwave against the door. She and placed the metal box inside the microwave and turned it on. It jammed the signal and Adrien, now Cat Noir fell out.

"Are you all right?" I asked.

"Yeah, great." Cat said said. He blocked the camera icon and headed to the roof. I decided to stay with Ladybug.

"Ladybug, I know who you really are." I said. I made sure to whisper.

"What? You do?" Ladybug asked. I nodded.

"You're Marinette." I said. Her eyes widen. "Don't try to deny it. I mean, it's sort of obvious. You only have a mask covering your face." She stammered and became so embarrassed. Soon, a loud boom came from the roof and echoed down to the kitchen. The lock icon on the door disappeared. We hurried to the roof. While Cat Noir distracted Lady Wi-Fi, I summoned a white rose. I swung it back and it became a whip of thorns. I swung it forward and wrapped it around Lady Wi-Fi's wrist. I pulled her back, causing her to drop and break her phone. The Akuma came out of the phone and Ladybug caught it. Everything was restored. The three of us hurried downstairs. Ladybug went to a closet to transform back, but Cat Noir stopped her.

"Wait, I won't tell anyone who you are." Cat Noir said.

"No one can know our secret identities, not even us." Ladybug said.

"Yeah, but you're making a exception this time." I said. I pushed Cat Noir into the closet with Ladybug and held the door closed with thorns. I listened to the beeping of their Miraculouses.

* * *

Marinette/Ladybug's Pov

I just stood there as I had one minute left.

"I can't believe she did that..." I said.

"Hey, we can actually meet each other's secret identities. Like I said, we may know each other." Cat Noir said.

"And like I said, doubtful." The final beeping sounded and my Miraculous sounded as my transformation unraveled. I saw Cat Noir's expression turn to shock.

"Marinette? You're Ladybug?" Cat Noir asked.

"How do you know my name?" I asked. He took off his ring, causing his transformation to unravel. My eyes widen. "A-A-Adrien?!"

"Hi." Adrien said. I started panicking and pounding on the door.

"Flower Angel, let me out! Please!" I cried. I felt arms wrap around me and pull me back. My face had to be redder than a cherry.

"I can't believe I never realized it. I always felt like I knew you form somewhere, just couldn't figure out where." Adrien said. I gripped his arms. I guess I couldn't be angry at Flower Angel. Our Kwamis appeared.

"Something tells me that Flower Angel has known about your identities for awhile." Tikki said.

"She has to be someone you both know." Plagg said.

"Plagg's right about that." Flower Angel said. The door opened to reveal Flower Angel. Her Kwami came out of her locket and her transformation unraveled. It was Sophia!

"Sophie?! You're Flower Angel?" I asked, surprised. She nodded. Well, this is one day I won't ever forget.


	6. A Heart of Love

My Pov

It was the weekend and I decided to take a walk and visit Marinette. I was actually going to ask her for help. Nathaniel had told me his fifteenth birthday was tomorrow. I had thought about buying him something, but then I thought about making him a box of small cakes. To me buying something, unless it's something that suits them, was a sign of not caring. But, making something would show the person you put your heart and hard work into the present. I entered the bakery and was greeted by Marinette's mother, Sabine Cheng.

"Hello Sophia. How wonderful it is to see you." Mrs. Cheng said.

"Hello Mrs. Cheng. Did Marinette tell you I was coming?" I asked. She nodded.

"She and her father are in the kitchen waiting for you." Mrs. Cheng said. I went in and was welcomed by Marinette's dad, Tom Dupain.

"Welcome Sophia. Good to have you visit us again." Mr. Dupain said. All the time before I left Paris with my mother and sister, I would come here and play with Marinette.

"Hi Sophie! Ready to bake?" Marinette asked. I nodded. I made sure to have all the proper tools and ingredients out before beginning. "Marinette, let's make five cakes, one for testing out, so we know the rest are perfect." It took several tries and I slightly burned my hand, but finally managed to get it right. After getting the batter right and pouring it into five separate tins, Mr. Dupain put them in the baking oven for forty minutes.

"I think you've earned a break with all your hard work Sophia." Mr. Dupain said. We went to the front of the bakery where Mrs. Cheng had some tea and tiny pastries for us.

"Wow, baking's not only hard, but it can be fun. I just hope they come out right." I said.

"You put a lot of effort and love in those cakes. Of course they'll come out perfect." Marinette assured me. After forty minutes passed, Mr. Dupain took the cakes out of the oven. We tasted one of the cakes and it was delicious! Marinette left and came back with six different colors of frosting; red, yellow, blue, white, black and peach. I frosted each cake in white. Then, using the squeeze tubes, I wore 'Happy' on the first cake and 'Birthday' on the second one. On the third cake, I drew a small doodle of Nathaniel and on the last cake, I drew a yellow, red and blue balloon with black strings coming from the bottom.

"How do they look?" I asked. Marinette squealed in delight.

"Wonderful! Nathaniel's going to love it!" Marinette exclaimed.

"I'll put them in this labeled box and place them in the refrigerator." Mr. Dupain said.

"Is it alright if I pick them up after school? I don't want them to get ruined and I don't want Nathaniel to have to carry them all day." I said.

"Of course. Just get here before we close." Mrs. Cheng said. I nodded.

"You all for your help." I said. As I left the bakery, I heard a small noise coming from an alley. I was careful about going into the alley and heard the noise more clearly. It sounded like a small child crying. I looked around, but didn't see anyone. That's when I heard the crying coming from the dumpster. I manage to open the side door and what I saw was horrifying and shocking. It was a little girl, two or three years old, She had strawberry blonde hair that was covered in dirt and tangled, emerald green eyes, one was closed, purple and swollen. She had a bloody nose, her ribs were somewhat visible and her small dress, along with the rest of her visible body, was covered in dirt, dried spots of blood and bruises. When she saw me, she whimpered. "I'm not going to hurt you sweetheart. I promise." I held out my hand, hoping she'd take it. A small shaking hand gripped mine. I pulled her out very gently and she gripped onto me. "What's your name?"

"Noelle." the girl said.

"That's a pretty name. Where's your parents?" I asked.

"They left me here. They said they'd be back and to not leave this spot, but they never came back." Noelle said. They abandoned her.

"Well, I'll take care of you." I said. I started walking home. I rang the bell and was greeted by Grace.

"Welcome back Miss- Oh my god! What happened?!" Grace exclaimed.

"Can't explain now. What I can do is get this girl a bath, food and clothes. Can you please call Dr. Allaire?" I asked. Dr. Allaire was a family friend, as well as the family doctor. She nodded and quickly dialed his number. I took Noelle upstairs. I filled the tub with warm water and gave her a bath. It was a little tough since my hand still hurt and touching the hot water stung, but I got Noelle clean up. I then went up to the attic to look for one of my old dresses I wore when I was little. I managed to find a light pink dress with puffed sleeves and lace at the bottom. It fit her really well. I brought Noelle downstairs and we were greeted by Dr. Allaire.

"Hello Sophia. This must be Noelle." Dr. Allaire said. He did an examination of her, wrote some things down on his notebook and gather his things. "Well, she's malnourished, but you feeding her is helping. But what she really needs to grow up happy and healthy is love and care. She seems to have attached herself to you." I looked down to see her gripping my skirt and looking up at me. This was going to be tough to explained to Dad. Surprisingly, Dad was really proud of me for helping Noelle. He told me he get adoption papers for her tomorrow.

"What happen to your hand Sophie?" André asked. I looked down.

"Oh. I burned it baking at Marinette's parents' bakery. I was making some cakes for someone." I said.

"Oh, let me guess... Nathaniel?" André asked, smirking.

"It's his birthday tomorrow! That's why!" I exclaimed. He laughed and left my room.

"Who's Nathaniel? Your boyfriend?" Noelle asked. I blush and furiously shook my head.

"No. He's someone I like, but he doesn't feel the same. I'm just doing something nice for his birthday." I said. Noelle looked confused, but shrugged her shoulders and climbed into bed. She now wore a large lilac T-shirt. I put on my PJs and got into bed too. Well... today hadn't been too eventful, but it hadn't been exactly normal either.


	7. The Evillustrator

**Episode 9: The Evillustrator. In this chapter, it's going to reveal something to both Sophia and Nathaniel. Sorry if I'm skipping a lot of episodes. I just wanted to get to this one so bad. Gonna have 2 chapters for this episode.**

* * *

My Pov

Well, today was going alright. We were going to have a physics presentation and Ms. Mendeleiev was in the middle of assigning partners when she slammed her hand down next to Nathaniel.

"Nathaniel! What are you drawing?!" Ms. Mendeleiev asked. She grabbed one of the sketches from Nathaniel's book. "These artistic endeavors are precisely why you are failing science."

"I'm sorry." Nathaniel said.

"You march yourself down to the principle's office and show him that chicken scratch! Then you'll be really sorry." Ms. Mendeleiev snapped. Nathaniel gathered his things and went to leave, but tripped over Chloe's bag and dropped his book. Chloe picked it up and laughed.

"Looks like he's crushing on Marinette!" Chloé said. I felt my heart jerk again. I saw Marinette shoot a glance to me, but I didn't look at her.

"No I'm not! I'm... Give me that!" Nathaniel exclaimed. He snatched his book back.

"Enough! Nathaniel, go!" Ms. Mendeleiev snapped. Nathaniel left the room. I clenched my fist, furious at Chloe. Ms. Mendeleiev assigned our groups and I was struck with the terrible two's.

* * *

Nathaniel's Pov

I was walking down the hall to the office. I was so angry at Chloe for what she said. The picture she had taken out of my sketchbook wasn't of Marinette. I hadn't drawn Marinette in a long time. The picture was part of a comic I was working on. The picture was of me saving a girl, but the girl hadn't been Marinette. It had been Sophia. I heard a small clatter behind me and saw I dropped my pen.

Can today get any worse?" I asked out loud. I bent down and picked up my pen, but I suddenly felt heard this voice in my head.

 _"Are you tired of having your creative spirit crushed? Evillustrator, I'm your friend and patron of the arts. I'm here to offer you support, but I don't give this kind of power for free. I have a couple of items that need retrieving."_ I smiled and, without giving any thought of what might happen or what this person would make me do, I accepted.

"Just tell me what you want." I said. I felt this cold darkness cover me.

* * *

My Pov

I went down to my locker and heard Chloé saying she wasn't going to be able to help with the project.

"Chloé, what is the reason you can't help us?" I asked.

"Well, my hair's a mess! You should understand. Being an idol, you're hair has to remain perfect." Chloé said.

"Yeah, but that doesn't excuse you for ditching all the work on us." I said.

"It's okay Sophia. We'll do the research and writing and Chloe can present. It's equal." Sabrina said.

"No it isn't! Is that how you've always worked?" I asked.

"Yes, since grade school and we've been BFF's ever since." Sabrina said.

"I'm also her only friend, so if she doesn't do what I say, she'll have nothing. Now Sophia, with how much work you have, you obviously have someone do your schoolwork for you." Chloé said.

"If I had to chose between being friends with you and being alone, I'd rather be alone." I said. She scoffed and walked away. I grabbed my notepad and went to the library. I saw Sabrina.

"Sophia, that was so amazing how you stood up against Chloé!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"Of course. I can't let a friend be bullied." I said.

"You're my friend?" Sabrina asked. I nodded. "Oh! I finally have a real friend."

"Sabrina, I want to try and get as much done as possible, because I don't know when my agent will pull me into something. I don't want you to be left with all the work." I said.

"You're so thoughtful. You know what, let's not do Chloé's work and then tell Ms. Mendeleiev about her." Sabrina said. I smirked.

"I like the way you think Sabrina." I said. We managed to make a good amount of notes for the research that way, in case of an unexpected appoint popping up, Sabrina wouldn't have to do all the work. We started on the writing when Chloé stomped in.

"I heard you two! What do you mean you aren't going to do my project?" Chloé demanded.

"Sophia's right! I'm not your slave!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"Sabrina's not someone you can use just to pass school. You've gotten so dependent on her, you probably can't even think by yourself!" I said.

"Well, did you buy a super cute beret at Gabriel's, like me?" Chloé asked slyly.

"Only furthering my point that you can't make friends like a normal person. You have to buy them." I said.

"Well, excuse me! You're trying to steal my friend with homework!" Chloé snapped. All of a sudden, a shower a berets fall on Chloe. Then, a giant hairdryer appeared and chased after Chloe. I got Sabrina, Rose, Nino and Kim out of the library. I hid behind a bookcase.

 **"Tutu, time to bloom!"** I excalimed. I transformed and summoned my thorn whip. I lassoed the hairdryer, but ended up riding it instead of stopping. I saw Adrien and Marinette had transformed too.

"I got wind that you're being blown away by a hairy situation." Cat Noir said.

"Less puns, more action, Cat!" I said. He and Ladybug tried to attacked, but it moved away. I used my whip to grab on to a beam. I swung the hairdryer around and knocked it to the floor. Ladybug destroyed by striking it with her yo-yo. That when I noticed the villain at the upper level.

"Well that guy looks pretty sketchy." Cat Noir said. We tried to run after him, but he somehow created a solid block and disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" Ladybug asked.

"I don't know, but he sure has a way of illustrating his point." Cat Noir said. While Ladybug laughed, I groaned and shook my head. We headed to Chloé's penthouse and asked her if she knew why the Evillustrator was targeting her. Of course, she said no because, quote: 'Everyone adores me'. Then she was constantly taking selfies with either me or Ladybug in them, which irritated me. "Looks like you girls have got a fan.

"Yeah. Super." I said.

"Come on, Sophie. You've got to admit having Chloé, of all people, worshiping you is awesome." Ladybug whispered. I looked on Chloé's table and saw a drawing. I picked it up and saw it was the same one she had taken form Nathaniel. I saw that she also had drawn a mustache and round glasses on the girl.

"I'm so done with this. Let's go." I said.

"Flower Angel, we can't leave!" Ladybug exclaimed.

"What if the Evillustrator attacks her again?" Cat Noir asked.

"Fine! Then you two stay. Later!" I said.

"What?" Ladybug asked.

"I mean, you guys are the ones who are worried about her safety, so you don't need me here. So, later!" I said. I flew off. I could hear Chloé calling me.

"Ahh! Flower Angel, text me! Okay?" Chloé asked. You wish.


	8. Nathanael & Sophia

My Pov

I entered my house through my open bedroom window. I de-transformed, closed and locked my window, then threw my bag and purse on the floor.

"Ouch!" Tutu exclaimed. Tutu came out of my purse. "Hey, watch it!" I forgot she would be in my purse.

"I'm sorry Tutu. It's Chloé. She's such a-!" I exclaimed. I sighed and sat on my bed. I took out the picture and decided to fix it. I was careful not to erase anything but the unwanted doodles. I finished fixing it, looked at the picture and realized something. "Wait, this girl isn't Marinette. It's... me. Chloé must had thought it was Marinette because we both wear our hair in pigtails." However, mine were longer and slimmer than Marinette's.

"Maybe it isn't Marinette Nathaniel has a crush on." Tutu said. I shook my head.

"No. He does." I said. Tutu suddenly gasped and flew back into my purse. I turned and saw a hole being created in my window. Then, the Evillustrator from the library stepped into my room. "It's you! From the library. Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see you." Evillustrator said. Wait, his voice sounded so familiar.

"Okay. Why did you attack Chloé?" I asked.

"Because Chloé is cruel and selfish." Evillustrator said.

"I'm not going object about that. Are you going to hurt me?" I asked. He seemed surprised by what I said.

"You? You're Sophia. You're beautiful, sweet and perfect and I could never hurt you." Evillustrator said. I couldn't help but blush.

"Thank you. No other guy's ever called me those things before." I said.

"Anyway, I came here to invite you to my birthday party." Evillustrator said. I thought about Sabrina, but then remembered we had worked on a lot. "Please say you will. It'll be just the two of us." He drew something on his tablet and a small note appeared in his hand. He held it out for me and I took it. I noticed and the art was so familiar.

"This is beautiful." I said.

"So, will you come?" Evillustrator asked. I took a second look at the invitation and saw the exclamation mark. That's when it hit me, the Evillustrator was Nathaniel.

"I will, I promise." I said. He seemed so happy to know that. "But, I must ask that you don't attack Chloé anymore. I don't like violence." As much I don't care how much Nathaniel terrifies her.

"Only for you Sophia. Meet me at the left bank, next to Notre Dame. At sunset." Evillustrator said. He drew on a jet pack and flew out through the hole he created in my window. I fell back on my bed and Tutu came out of hiding.

"Sophia, what are you doing?" Tutu asked. I took out the drawing and pointed out the two exclamation marks.

"The Evillustrator is Nathaniel. I can't hurt him Tutu. I need the chance to be alone with him." I said.

"But, what he figures out you have a Miraculous?" Tutu asked.

"He won't hurt me Tutu." I said. I heard the doorbell ring. I went downstairs and answered the door. It was Sabrina.

"Hi Sophia. I got worried when you disappeared after what happened in the library. I brought everything." Sabrina said. I sighed and decided to tell her.

"Sabrina, I need to tell you something, but you've got to swear never to tell anyone." I said. She nodded. "You know Nathaniel?"

"The boy who always draws in class? Yeah, why?" My blush pink face gave it away. "You like him, don't you?" I nodded.

"And he invited me to party, just the two of us." I said. That's when I remembered the cakes. "Oh no! His present! It's still at Dupain-Cheng Bakery!"

"Well, we did get a lot done today and we don't have to present until Thursday, so you can go." Sabrina said.

"Thank you Sabrina! You really are a good friend. Do you think you could help me pick out something to wear? I was going to drop Nathaniel's present off at his house and change there." I said.

"You want my help?" Sabrina asked. I nodded. After a few looks through my closet, Sabrina picked out the perfect outfit for me. Sabrina waved good-bye and wished me luck. I hurried to the bakery, got the cakes and hurried to Nathaniel's house. I put the box in the fridge and Nathaniel's mom let me change. I changed into a pale blue and pink gradient dress with ruffles lining it. At each corner of the skirt is a thin white line attached to a tiny gold design between the alternating fuchsia and sky blue flower designs. Sewn to the hip are two sky blue flowers surrounding a single, light blue flower with a gold ribbon that hangs from the side, attached to a pale blue ornament. Strips of shiny material line each side of the chest with a floral design on them. At the center of the chest is a fuchsia bow with a pastel gem on it. White sleeves were attached to the dress. On my feet, I wore pale blue pumps with midnight blue sole. Sewn to the side of the toe was a fuchsia bow with a pastel gem. They came with white stockings that have a blue diamond pattern beneath the two-layer cuff(Look at Aikatsu; Diamond Aries Coord). I hurried to Notre Dame. I saw a boat and Nathaniel sitting, with his back to me. I stepped onto the boat.

"Happy Birthday, Nath." I said. He turned and smiled.

"Sophia!" Nathaniel exclaimed. I admired the boat and scenery Nathaniel had drawn. "Sophia, your hand! What happened?"

"I burned on a stove yesterday. It doesn't hurt as bad." I gently took me by the hand and led me to a bench. He went to draw something else, but the clouds blocked the moonlight.

"Come on! You've gotta be kidding!" Nathaniel exclaimed. I was a little shocked at his outburst. He looked back at me, slightly embarrassed. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, it's just... I can't draw properly in the dark." He drew a moon over the Eiffel Tower scenery that illuminated the area. We sat down on the bench and Nathaniel drew music notes the play a lovely melody.

"This is all so magical. I've never experienced anything like this. I just don't understand why you'd want to hurt people with your powers." I said.

"Not everyone. Just Chloé. And I'm never doing that again. You kept your promise, so I'll keep mine." Nathaniel said.

"I wish I could draw as well as you." I said.

"I've seen your drawings Sophia. They're wonderful." Nathaniel said. I smiled then I decided to ask him the question that had been on my mind.

"Why did you invite me out here?" I asked. "I would've thought you would invite Marinette." That's when the music stopped. I looked and saw Nathaniel had a discouraged look on his face.

"Sophia. I-" Nathaniel began, but he was interrupted by Ladybug's yo-yo wrapping around his arm, pulling him and grabbing his pen. Cat Noir used his staff to separate me and Nathaniel.

"Why are you two here?" I asked.

"Flower Angel told us you were in danger." Ladybug said.

"Well, she was wrong." I said, knowing they followed me.

"Not from our point of view." Cat Noir said. I noticed the angle of Cat Noir's staff. I kicked it, causing it to hit Ladybug's hand, knocking Nathaniel's pen to fly in the air. Nathaniel jumped and grabbed it. Cat Noir flung toward him, but Nathaniel drew a box, trapping him and Ladybug. Nathaniel then drew a hole in the boat. He picked me up bridal-style and jumped up to the bridge.

"I'm sorry Sophia, but I have to go back on my promise to not hurt Chloé." Nathaniel said.

"Good. She deserves to be taught a lesson." I said. What Nathaniel did next shocked me. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulled me close and kissed me. My eyes widen, but I melted in the kiss. I felt like I was flying. He pulled away.

"I have to go. Be careful going home." Nathaniel said. He hurried off and so did I.

* * *

Nathaniel's Pov

What in the world happened to me? One minute I'm in the hallway at school and the next, I was in Chloé's room. I manage to get a taxi and got home. Mom and Dad were both worried.

"Nathaniel, where have you been?! You're mother and I have been worried." Dad said.

"I was afraid something happened." Mom said.

"I'm sorry. I was drawing near Notre Dame and talking with Sophia and I lost track of time. I wanted to make sure she got home." I lied.

"Speaking of Sophia, she dropped something off for you earlier." Mom said. Dad went to the fridge, took out a white box and placed it on the table. I sat down and opened it. I saw four small cakes. Two spelled out 'Happy Birthday', one had a picture of me on it and the last 1 was decorated with three colored balloons. So that's how she burned her hand.

"She's a really sweet girl." Dad said. Yeah. She really is.


	9. True Love

**Episode 10: Dark Cupid. Also, I'm going to be putting in two poems that I will be making up as I go along so don't judge me! Also, could I get some more reviews? They boost my confidence. Also, important note at the bottom.**

* * *

My Pov

Today was Valentine's Day. I was in Miss Bustier's English class and we were listening to a lecture about the fairytale: Sleeping Beauty. Rose, of course, knew the moral of the story. I did too, but I was too busy writing my poem. It was about Nathaniel and I was trying to convey my feelings into it, but I felt it wasn't working. The bell rang to let us go home. I crumpled up the poem and threw it in the trash bin as I passed by. At least, I thought I did. I was again wearing the outfit Sabrina had picked out days before. I decided to make it my new casual outfit.

* * *

Nathanael's Pov

I saw Sophia throw something to the trashcan, but it bounced off and fell on the floor. I decided to pick it up, but Marinette ran past me and scooped it up and went looking through the trash bin.

"Looking for your lunch, Marinette?" Chloé asked snidely. We both look to see Chloé.

"Maybe she's looking for a better outfit." Sabrina remarked. Both of them laughed and ran off. I still wish that Ladybug and Cat Noir had let me erase her. I saw Marinette fuming. I gently grabbed her arm.

"They're not worth your time." I said.

"You're right. Here, this is Sophia's right? I've got a feeling she meant it for you." Marinette said. I took the paper ball and smoothed it out. It read:

 _"Your hair is the color of the setting sun,  
_ _Your turquoise eyes reflecting hidden wisdom._

 _You are a knight who protects me when danger's near,  
_ _When I'm with you, I feel there's nothing to fear._

 _I wish to speak to you the feelings of my heart,  
I_ _cannot stand it when you and I must part._

 _I was uncertain if these feelings I have for you were true,  
_ _But now I realize this; that with all my heart, I love you._

 _I hope one day I can call you mine.  
_ _Will you be my valentine?"_

 _-Sophia_

"Who do you think she's talking about?" I asked. Marinette looked at me with a weird look.

"Um... You?" Marinette said, pointing at me. I laughed and shook my head.

"There are several other boys with red hair and blue-green eyes." I said.

"Yeah, but 'hair like the setting sun and turquoise eyes'?" Marinette pointed out.

"But... does she really think that of me?" I asked.

"Of course she does! She likes you a whole lot Nathaniel!" Marinette said. "You like her too, don't you?"

"Of course I do! I... I was going to tell her how I felt, but then Ladybug and Cat Noir showed up. I need to write a poem to her. Good luck with your Valentine Marinette!" I said. I ran outside and bumped into Sophia.

"Hey Nath. In a hurry?" Sophia asked. I blushed and hid the poem in my bag.

"No. Just running a little too fast." I said. We walked together with Alya and Marinette. That's when I noticed Kim and Max talking.

"What's up?" Alya asked. Max told us that Kim was going to give the pin to a girl he liked. We all cheered him on. I hurried back to my house and locked myself in my room. I sat down and started to write, but nothing seemed to be right. I couldn't find the right words. That's when I heard my mom call up to me.

"Nathaniel, Marinette's here to see you!" Mom called. Marinette had brought me a heart-shaped card that Alya had made.

"Thanks Marinette, but I just can't seem to find the right words." I said.

"Why don't you do what I did? Answer Sophia's poem." Marinette said. I looked at the poem and the words suddenly came to me. I wrote everything that came into my mind down on the card. We headed to the mailbox.

"Come on, Nathan! Do it before you chicken out!" Alya said. My hand was shaking, but I summoned enough courage to place the valentine in the mailbox. Alya and Marinette cheered for me.

"Hey guys!" Sophia called. I jumped to see Sophia coming this way. "What's up?"

"Marinette's finally decided to tell Adrien how she feels about him. She just sent her valentine." Alya said.

"Marinette, I'm so proud of you!" Sophia exclaimed. That's when our phones went off. We looked to see Chloe had texted us. "Since when did she start texting us?" We all opened the text to see of humiliating picture of Kim. "That witch!"

"And we all encouraged Kim to do it! I didn't know he was talking about her!" Marinette said.

Dang! I hope Adrien doesn't do the same thing to you." Alya said. Marinette started panicking and tried to open the mailbox.

"Marinette, Alya was joking. Adrien wouldn't do that to you." I said. All of a sudden, Sophia pushed me. I looked and saw something strike her in the chest. Her lips turned black.

"Sophia?" Marinette asked.

"You're such a joke Marinette! Adrien's going die of laughter at you pathetic attempt at poetry." Sophia exclaimed. She ran off laughing. We looked in the direction the object had come from and saw someone flying. I ran after Sophia. She stopped and turned. "What do you want?!"

"Sophia, what's wrong with you?" I asked.

Sophia: "Ugh! That timid and worried tone. It makes me sick! Leave me alone! I hate you!" Sophia yelled. She ran off again. I stayed rooted to the spot, shocked and hurt. After a while, Ladybug and Cat Noir had stopped Dark Cupid and everything went back to normal. When the mailman opened the mailbox, I took my valentine back. I knew Sophia hadn't meant all that she said. I wanted to give this to her personally.

* * *

My Pov

I fell on to my bed, groaning.

"Sophia, it wasn't your fault. You were under the control of Dark Cupid." Tutu said.

"It doesn't matter. I said so many horrible things to Nath. He hates me." I said. My bedroom door opened to reveal Nathaniel. Tutu hid in my purse and I shot up. "Nath! What are you doing here?"

"I want to see how you were." Nathaniel said. I hung my head. He sat next to me and held out a heart-shaped card. I took it and opened it. Inside was a poem that said this:

 _"Your hair is a warm, chocolate brown that flows in the wind  
_ _and a loving light fills your beautiful, chestnut eyes._

 _If I am your knight, you are my princess  
_ _whose heart is bigger than the sky._

 _I too was uncertain of my feelings,  
_ _but now I know I love you full and true_

 _Yes, I will be your valentine and yours  
_ _only if the favor can be returned by you."_

 _\- !_

My eyes filled with tears. I dropped the card, wrapped my arms around Nathaniel's neck and kissed him. We fell back on my bed. I gripped on to Nathaniel's jacket as I felt his tongue enter my mouth. My hands moved to his shirt as he caressed my face with one hand and the other tangled itself in my hair. After a few minutes, we broke for air. We looked at each other, panting and blushing.

"I love you, Soph." Nathaniel said. I smiled at the nickname Nathaniel gave me.

"I love you too, Nath." I said. He kissed me again, except this one was gentle and loving.

"Finally you two get together." a voice said. We turned our heads to see André standing in the doorway. Nathaniel got off me and I sat up, both of us blushing in embarrassment. "I'm happy for you and all Sophie, but the next time you and your boyfriend decide to make or do more, lock the door." I responded by picking up the nearest book and throwing it at him.

"Get out!" I yelled. He dodged the book, laughed and closed the door. "Sorry about that." Nathaniel kissed my cheek.

"It's okay. I have to get going. I'll see you at school tomorrow, Soph." Nathaniel said. He waved good-bye.

"Bye Nath." I said. He left my room. I picked up the card, hugged it to my chest and fell back on my bed. Best Valentine's Day ever.

* * *

 **Also, the next chapter is going to be episode 11, Horrificator. I was thinking that when Ladybug and Cat Noir are, Sophia's force to transform in front of everybody, but has to borrow energy from Ladybug and Cat Noir which will cause them to de-transform. Someone please give me their opinion about this and soon. Also, as I post this, it's my 20th birthday!**


	10. Horror Movie

**Episode 11: Horrificator. I'm sorry that I'm late in updating.**

* * *

My Pov

Today, we were shooting a movie that Nino had made up. It was going good, but poor Mylène kept getting scared. Chloé mocked her which caused her to become upset. Mylène ran out of the room. Both me and Ivan ran after her. We found her sitting on a bench, sobbing.

"Mylène, it's okay. Stage fright is a normal thing to have." I said.

"I promise to roar more quietly Mylène." Ivan said.

"It's no use." Mylène said. Ivan took out a pin that was from his favorite band and gave it to Mylene.

"Mylène, I'm going to teach you a little chant. It's one my older sister taught to me and it's something I taught to Noelle and Colette. It goes; 'Close your eyes and take a breath. Count to ten and do your best'. I always say this chant before a show and I always remain calm." I said. However, Mylène still couldn't work up the nerve to do it. She ran into the bathroom. Ivan became very angry and started stomping up the stairs. I ran after him. "Ivan, Ivan calm down."

"Move, Sophia!" Ivan yelled. He pushed me into the door and I just stayed there.

"Sophie, you okay?!" Marinette asked, worried. I nodded. I was more stunned than hurt. Yelling and arguing started. I started breathing really hard. Rose, Juleka and Nathaniel noticed.

"Sophie, what's wrong?" Rose asked. Marinette and Alya looked at me, worried. They knew what was wrong. I suffered from anxiety. It started when my parents began fighting. Since then, anytime I'm around people who are arguing, even about the smallest thing, I go into an anxiety attack. Funny how with everything else I deal with, that's what causes it.

"I need some fresh air." I said. I ran out of the classroom and went outside. I took several deep breaths and sat on the stairs. Tears were starting to run down my face.

"Sophia, are you all right?" Tutu asked.

"I'll be okay. I just need to breathe and be away from the fighting." I said. I heard footsteps coming from behind me. Tutu hid. I looked and saw Nathaniel. "Hey, Nath." I wiped my face. He sat down next to me and patted my back.

"Soph, what's wrong?" Nathaniel asked. I explained to Nathaniel about my anxiety attacks and the cause of them. He pulled me into a hug and stroked my hair. "Calm down. Just breathe." I took several more deep breaths. After awhile, my legs stopped shaking and my stomach didn't hurt anymore. "Better?" I nodded. He helped me to my feet and led me back inside. I eyed the bathroom.

"Nath, give me a minute. I want to check on Mylène." I said. Nathaniel nodded and went back upstairs. I went into the bathroom and immediately notice something was wrong. First, Mylène wasn't anywhere to be seen and there was some weird pink slime on one of the bathroom mirrors.

"Sophie, you okay now?" Marinette asked.

"Yeah, but I think we may have a new Akuma problem." I said. I pointed to the pink slime. Then, Alya came bursting into the bathroom.

"Hey, Producer and Co-Producer! Get upstairs quick! There's some serious lip-puckering about to happen!" Alya exclaimed. We hurried up to the room and managed to stop Chloé from kissing Adrien. Since finding out about their alter-egos, Marinette and Adrien have become a couple but have kept it secret. Adrien doesn't want Marinette being targeted by every girl in school, especially Chloé. Things were actually starting to progress until Chloé came back up and ruined the shot. Suddenly, screams echoed throughout the whole school.

"What was that?" Marinette asked.

"That sounded like Kim and Max." I said. We hurried down the stairs and saw several spots of pink slime. "I saw this same stuff in the bathroom!" Marinette picked up an armband she found on the ground.

"That's Kim's!" Adrien exclaimed.

"They vanished!" Nathaniel cried.

"Or they're playing a sick joke on us." Alya said. I had to transform. I looked to Adrien, who nodded. We started sneaking away, but Nino stopped us.

"Where are you guys going?" Nino asked.

"I left Dr. Terrance's lab coat and Adrien left Officer Jones's jacket upstairs. We've got to wear them in the next scene." I said. Dr. Louisa Terrance was my character. She had been the one to create the Horrificator through an accidental experiment.

"Sophie's right. We'll be right back." Adrien said. We hurried upstairs to the classroom and closed the door. Adrien took off one of his and I took some of the strawberries out of my purse.

"What are you both doing?" Plagg asked.

"We need to make it look like we disappeared too." Adrien said.

"Hopefully Marinette won't be too far behind us." I said.

 **"Plagg, claws out!"** Adrien said.

 **"Tutu, time to bloom!"** I said. We transformed and when everyone had gone to Principle Damocles office, we came out. That's when we noticed the large amounts of slime covering the whole school. "Well, we've got our work cut out for us." No matter how hard we tried, me couldn't break even a small hole in the goo.

"Well, looks like we're stuck." Cat Noir said.

"We have to find a way out of here." I said. I decided to use the one of the special abilities I had. "Rose Blizzard!" I sent an upward whirlwind of roses to the slime, but it didn't do anything.

"Probably shouldn't have used your ability." Cat Noir said.

"I know, but I don't want anyone to get hurt. There's something that Tutu told me about." I said. I held out my hand. Cat Noir looked confused, but took my hand. A light formed between our hands and then vanished. _"Pretty neat, huh?"_

 _"Not really. Whoa! I can hear myself. Testing. Testing. 1, 2, 3, testing. Do you read me Flower Angel?"_ Cat Noir asked.

 _"YES! We'll need to establish the telepathic link with Ladybug before I change back."_ I said. We hurried to the principle's office, unaware of the pink creature lurking behind us.

* * *

 **Sorry if this is short and sucks, but I wanted to give you guys something. Thank you everyone for being patience and understanding. I'm going to make a second part to this story and then I'll try to upload the Darkblade episode. Again, thank you all for your support!**


	11. Found Out

**I decided to only have Nathaniel, Nino and Alya found out. Also, at the bottom is Tutu's VA.**

* * *

My Pov

We landed just in time to hear Ladybug talk about evacuating the school.

"Easier said than done, Ladybug." Cat Noir said. Everyone looked at us.

"We've already tried breaking through this goo, but nothing worked." I said.

"Triple legit!" Nino exclaimed.

"May the three of us converse privately, My Lady?" Cat Noir asked. We walked a little ways from everyone.

"As I said earlier, we have another Akuma problem." I said.

"We need to hurry and capture the victim's Akuma before anyone else disappears." Ladybug said.

"I love it when you read my mind, My Lady." Cat Noir said.

"Can you two not act lovey-dovey while I'm here and we're in a serious situation?" I asked. I was happy for them, but it became annoying when they acted like lovesick fools in serious situations.

"Flower Angel's right. We need to hurry." Ladybug said.

"Before we do, I need to set up a telepathic link between the three of us." I said. I formed the link and that's when a second beep came from my locket. I looked down at it to see that two of the four green leaves had faded.

"You need to find somewhere to hide, and quick!" Ladybug said. Nino got closer to us and was filming.

"Don't mind me. Looking for the missing peeps, solving the mystery with Cat Noir, Ladybug and Flower Angel." Nino said.

"All right, let's go, Everyone stay behind us." I said. I saw Nino still filming Marinette and Adrien. I grabbed his shirt and yanked him. "That's means you too, Spielberg." We hurried back to the classroom.

"Look!" Rose said. Rose pointed to my purse and Adrien's shoe. He and I looked at each nervously.

"Anybody recognize this shoe and purse?" Cat Noir asked.

"That's Adrien's shoe!" Nino said.

"And that's Sophia's purse!" Juleka said.

"It's weird that there's no slime..." Alix said. I started getting nervous.

"Yes, there is." Nathaniel said. We all looked to see Nathaniel pointing out the slime on the teacher's desk. Suddenly, something wrapped around him and pulled him behind the desk. The desk flew over us to reveal a giant pink and blue monster, with its tail coiled around Nathaniel. Everyone ran out of the room. Horrificator shot slime at us, but we dodged it. We landed in the courtyard. Another beeping came. Only two minutes left. I used my thorn whip and hit the monster's back, causing it to drop Nathaniel. I grabbed him and forced opened an door.

"Everyone, run!" I yelled. Everyone ran in front of me as I followed behind, while Cat Noir and Ladybug stayed back. We managed to make it to the locker room. Another beeping came from my Miraculous. I only had one minute. "All of you stay here. I have to go back." I hurried out, unaware that Nathaniel, Alya and Nino were following me.

* * *

Nathaniel's Pov

Nino, Alya and I followed Flower Angel to an empty hallway. A light surrounded her and she transformed into... Sophia?! Sophia was Flower Angel. Some strange white creature came out of her locket.

"Tutu, here eat up quickly!" Sophia said. She took a strawberry out of a pocket in her skirt and gave it to the creature named Tutu.

"I'll try, but it will take a while." Tutu said.

"Yeah, but Marinette and Adrien might not have that long." I said. Marinette and Adrien?

"Marinette's Ladybug and Adrien's Cat Noir?!" Alya yelled. She covered her mouth, realizing she said that out loud. Sophia snapped her attention and saw us. The look that came to her face could be described as a person who had just received the shock of a lifetime.

"Sooo... what's up Sophie?" Nino asked, awkwardly. Sophia couldn't find any words. She finally sighed.

"Well, now you know." Sophia said. She quickly explained everything.

"I've got my strength back! Let's hurry." Tutu said. Sophia transformed back and hurried back to the courtyard. We watched from a safe distance as Flower Angel fought the Horrificator on her own. She grabbed a pin that the Horrificator had on its head. She crushed it, releasing a black butterfly. She formed a bubble around the butterfly and kissed it. The bubble popped to reveal a white butterfly.

"Bye-bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Angel!" Flower Angel said. She threw a white rose in the air, which exploded and turned everything back to normal.

"Flower Angel, I didn't know you could purified Akuma too." Ladybug said.

"That's impressive." Cat Noir said.

"It's something I've recently discovered I can do. Uh... also, there's something I need to confess to you guys. Before you get mad, understand that I didn't realize they followed me and heard me talking to my Kwami." Flower Angel said. I can see Ladybug and Cat Noir look at her. "You see, Nathaniel, Alya and Nino followed me, saw me transform back and heard me use your names." Their mouths dropped.

"So they know who we really are?!" Ladybug exclaimed. She nervously nodded and pointed in our direction. The duo saw us. After filming and having the film rejected, I decided to talk to Sophia. I saw her sitting on the steps, drawing. I sat next to her and she looked up.

"I feel bad because I felt like I was always lying to you." Sophia said. I kissed her cheek, causing her to blush.

"That's all right. I knew you were busy, but apparently you were more busy than I thought." I said.

"I try not to. I want to be able to spend time with you, but that only seems to happen in school." Sophia said.

"Then we'll just have to make the most of the time we're together at school." I said. I took Sophia's hand and walked her home.

* * *

 **Tutu's ENG VA is Brittney Karbowski. She sounds like Wendy from _'Fairy Tale'_. Noelle's ENG VA is Tia Ballard. She sounds like Happy from _'Fairy Tale'_.**


	12. 3 New Allies

**Episode 12: Darkblade. Also, something very interesting is going to happen with Alya, Nino and Nathaniel in this chapter. Also, I'll be adding Aikatsu brands in this story.**

* * *

My Pov

I had missed a half day of school and half a day of being with Nathaniel. Ever since we became a couple, any spare minute I have I give to him. The trouble is my only spare time is in school. Nathaniel had become really understanding since he found out I was Flower Angel and all, but I still felt bad. I returned home and saw Grace standing by the door.

"Miss, Nathaniel brought home your bag and homework. He's upstairs." Grace said. I hurried upstairs and sure enough, my boyfriend was sitting and sketching. He took notice of me.

"Welcome back. Tough day?" Nathaniel asked. I nodded. I took my bag.

"You're so sweet bringing my bag home. I tried to get back, but got caught up in other matters." I said.

"It's fine. I get how much harder you work and all you do." Nathaniel said. I smiled and decided to show Nathaniel how grateful I was. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him fully on the lips. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. I always loved the closeness I received from Nathaniel. I always felt safe when he held me, when he stroked my hair, and loved when he kissed me. I felt myself being lifted off the ground. Nathaniel carried me up to my bed and laid me down. He kissed my forehead. "You should sleep a little. You have to be exhausted." He placed a hand on my cheek. I nuzzled my face into his hand.

"I'm so lucky to have someone as sweet and loving as you as a boyfriend." I said.

"I'm the one who's lucky. Most idols, actresses or singers are snobs like Chloé. But you, like I said, are beautiful, sweet and perfect." Nathaniel said. I blushed.

"Can you stay a little while? My dad won't mind." I said. He nodded. I laid down and closed my eyes. When I opened them it was 5:49 and Nathaniel was gone. I looked at my phone and saw he left two texts, one saying he had to head home and another saying he was home. I heard my door open. I looked and saw Noelle.

"Mama, time for dinner." Noelle said. Noelle had picked up a habit of calling me Mama, not that I mind.

"I'm coming." I said. I ate dinner, did my homework, took a bath and went to sleep. The next morning I woke up and got dressed.

"You seem to be getting better at sleeping lately. You hardly wake up every hour anymore." Tutu said.

"I'm glad for that. Oh, I just remembered! Class Representative Election is tomorrow!" I said.

"What's the big deal?" Tutu asked.

"Chloé's the only one running. Class Rep is a job for someone who cares for the students' needs and Chloé only cares about herself. I'd run, but I'd never have enough time with everything I have to do." I said. In class, before Chloé could be given the job of Class Rep, Marinette chose to run. I knew Marinette was a shoe-in. She was considerate, kind and thought of others. I knew she'd be elected for Class Rep. Everyone went home and I had to head to a photo-shoot. I was modeling clothes for new brands the I came up with; Dance Fusion, Aurora Fantasy, Dreamy Crown, Vivid Kiss, Spicy Ageha, Bohemian Sky, Dolly Devil, Angely Sugar, Futuring Girl, Swing Rock, LoLi GoThiC, Mecha PaniQ, Retro Clover, Happy Rainbow, Magical Toy, Sakurairo Kaden, Sangria Rose, Love Queen and Love Moonrise. Dreamy Crown, Love Queen and Vivid Kiss were my favorites. I hadn't showed the girls any of the brands, but here were the brands I think fit each of them:

 **.** Marinette: Sakurairo Kaden  & Sangria Rose

 **.** Alya: Bohemian Sky  & Futuring Girl

 **.** Rose: Aurora Fantasy  & Angely Sugar

 **.** Juleka: Dolly Devil  & LoLi GoThiC

 **.** Alix: Swing Rock  & Dance Fusion

 **.** Mylene: Magical Toy  & Mecha PaniQ

 **.** Chloé: Love Moonrise  & Spicy Ageha

 **.** Sabrina: Happy Rainbow  & Retro Clover

I heard my phone vibrate. I looked and saw Alya was calling me.

"Sophie! Get to Town Hall now! Chloé's paid Jagged Stone to sign CDs for everyone to get them to vote for her." Alya said. I hurried to Town Hall. I saw Chloé and Sabrina trying to blackmail Marinette into dropping out of the election. Before I could intervene, the sound of trumpets sounded. The Mayor, Rose, Kim, Marinette, Alya and I peeked out through the doors. It was an army of knights. The Mayor closed the doors. Marinette began directing everyone to put heavy objects in front of the door. After that was done, everyone went to the upper level.

"We need to hurry! Adrien needs help out there." I said. We transformed and just as we did, several knights busted through the door.

"You stay here and protect everyone! I need to go help Cat Noir." Ladybug said. I nodded. She went off and I sealed the doors and windows with thorns. About thirteen knights had gotten in before I sealed the door. This wasn't going to be easy. Not only did I have to fight these guys, but I had created a barrier around my class safe in case some of the knights got pass me.

* * *

Nathaniel's Pov

Alya, Nino and I watched from the balcony. Everyone else had gone into the Mayor's office as Sophia fended off some of the knights. Soon, she was grounded after a knight slashed her wing and was cornered.

"We've gotta do something or Sophia's toast!" Nino said.

"What can we do? It's not like we have our powers." Alya said. I clenched my fist. I had to do something. I couldn't let Sophia get hurt. That's when something in my pocket glowed. I took out my pencil and it transformed into the Evillustrator's stylus. That's when the light traveled down my arm and cloaked my whole body. I had somehow transformed back into the Evillustrator. The same thing happened to Alya and Nino. Alya's phone transformed her back into Lady Wi-Fi and the bubble container Nino had with him transformed him back into the Bubbler.

"How did we-? Never mind. Come on!" I said. We jumped down to the lower level. I drew a large box on my tablet. It appeared and trapped all the knights. Sophia looked at us, shocked.

"How did you guys turn back?" Sophia asked.

"No idea, but I think our friends might need assistant." Nino said. We hurried to roof and saw Cat Noir and Ladybug being outnumbered. Alya shot pause signs at the knights while Nino shot bubbles at them. Sophia and I ran straight ahead to help Adrien and Marinette.

"The Akuma is in his sword!" Adrien exclaimed. Sophia used her whip to grab Darkblade by the arm. She pulled and him and his sword flew out of his hand. Ladybug caught it and broke it, releasing the Akuma. She captured and purified it and reverted everything back to normal. We all hurried back inside and turned back to normal. The next day, Marinette was elected as Class Rep and Alya was her Deputy. I decided to walk home with Sophia. We went up to her room. I sat on her bed and she sat behind me.

"I still can't figure out how you, Alya and Nino transformed back into the Evillustrator, Lady Wi-Fi and the Bubbler. I mean, did a Kwami come to you?" Sophia asked. I shook my head.

"Maybe it happened because we want to help the three of you. It may have only been a one time thing." I siad. Sophia wrapped her arms around me.

"Well, even so, you were truly amazing. If you guys had gained your powers back and got a Miraculous, Hawk Moth wouldn't stand a chance." Sophia said. I turned around to face her and gripped her shoulders.

"If I ever get those powers back, I'll do everything and anything to protect you." I said. Sophia hugged me.

"I know you would." Sophia said.

* * *

No one's Pov

 _Unknown to the two teens, three Kwamis were sitting on branch outside Sophia's window._

 _"So that's your partner?" the first Kwami asked._

 _"Yes. His strong desire to protect his love bore me." the second Kwami answered._

 _"And we were born from our partners' desires to protect their friends." the third Kwami said._

 _"When do you think we should make ourselves known?" the first Kwami asked._

 _"Soon, but not now." the second Kwami said. With that, the three Kwamis vanished._


	13. Team Miraculous

**The Kwamis' animal appearances and names will be revealed. Also, just saw the last episode of Miraculous Ladybug S1. It had Volpina... I'm disappointed and mad.**

* * *

My Pov

I was really excited for today. Mylène had come by and invited me to see her dad perform at the Eiffel Tower. Her dad was the best mime ever! Mylène said I could bring someone with me so, I was hoping Nathaniel would be able to join me. I got dressed and hurried to his house. I knocked on the door and was greeted by his father.

"Hello, Mr. Kurtzberg. Is Nathaniel home?" I asked. I was really hoping he was.

"Yes, but being the weekend, he's still asleep. I'm sure if I let him know you're here. he'll be wide awake. Come in." Mr. Kurtzberg said. I walked in and saw his mom making breakfast.

"Hello Sophia. How are you feeling?" Mrs. Kurtzberg asked.

"Fine. Work's been light so I'm not exhausted as much." I said.

"That's good news." Mrs. Kurtzberg said.

"Nathaniel, wake up! Sophia's here to see you." Mr. Kurtzberg yelled. I heard a thump, followed by clatter. Then I heard Nathaniel's voice.

"Don't let her up here!" Nathaniel yelled. After a while, Nathaniel came downstairs, dressed. "Hi Soph." I waved.

"Did you hear about Mylène's dad performing at the Eiffel Tower?" I asked. He nodded. "Well, I was hoping you'd go with me."

"Of course. I was hoping you'd ask." Nathaniel said. I was glad to hear that. After Nathaniel ate, we headed out to wander around a little before the show. We came to Notre Dame. Nathaniel leaned against a railing, his hands behind his back. "Sophia, why are you with me?" I looked at him funny.

"What'd you mean?" I asked.

"You could be with a guy who's rich, good-looking and smart, but you saddle for someone like me. Why? Is it to win a bet?" Nathaniel asked. I felt somewhat hurt. I walked up to him and hugged him.

"How can you think that? I'm with you because I want to be. I could care less if you were rich and you're one of the most smartest and most handsome guys I've ever met. You're sweet, gentle and considerate. You and I share the same interests and hobbies. I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend." I said. He tilted my chin up so we made eye-contact. He tenderly kissed me and I kissed back.

"I finally found you!" a voice said. We broke our kiss and looked around. That's when a small creature flew up from under the bridge. It was a white raccoon with four black stripes on its tail, yellow eyes and under its right eye was a red vertical stripe and under its left eye was a vertical blue stripe.

"Who are you?" Nathaniel asked.

"My name is Sketch. I'm your Kwami, Nathaniel." the raccoon said. We both look at each other.

"Your Nathaniel's Kwami? How did you come to be?" I asked.

"I was born from Nathaniel's strong desire to protect you. I wanted to wait a while before making myself known. From now on, I'll be able to help him transform into the Evillustrator." Sketch said.

"Illustrator. I'd prefer not to go by that name since I'm not a villain anymore." Nathaniel said.

"Fine." Sketch said.

"Does this mean that Alya and Nino have Kwamis too?" I asked. Sketch nodded.

"Signal and Sudz have already found them." Sketch said. This was awesome. Our team was growing.

"Sophia, I just felt the aura of an Akuma! You and Nathan need to spring into action." Tutu said. We transformed and hurried to find the others. We managed to find them just as they were fighting the Akumatized person. It was a mime and a really good one. He ended up locking us in a invisible cell.

"Dang it!" I said.

"We have to get out of here!" Ladybug said.

"Like I'm just gonna let him walk off." Cat Noir said. I look at the Mime as he started another pantomime. I went to lean on the door of the cell, but there was nothing. Cat Noir started running to burst the door open.

"Cat, wait!" I exclaimed. He didn't stop and ended up falling over himself.

"Hey, I broke through!" Cat Noir said.

"Actually, the cell dissolved. It disappeared after the Mime started a car pantomime."

"Maybe he can only do one at a time." Illustrator said.

"Can't you erase the car?" Bubbler asked.

"I can't erase something I can't see." Illustrator said. We hurried after the Mime. We soon realized he was after the bus. We got on top of the bus.

"Any idea of where the Akuma is?" I asked.

"In his hat!" Ladybug said.

"How do you know that?" Cat Noir asked.

"She has X-ray vision." Lady Wi-Fi said. The Mime came at us. Despite our efforts, we couldn't get his hat.

"We have to get everyone off this bus. Can you three distract him?" Illustrator asked.

"Leave it to us!" Bubbler said. Illustrator, Ladybug and I warned the passengers while Cat Noir, Lady Wi-Fi and Bubbler distracted the Mime. However, the mime shot a pantomime arrow into one of the tires and caused it to swerve. Bubbler managed to stop the bus by forming a wall of bubbles between two lampposts. We had to get his hat.

"We'll never get close enough to grab that hat." I said.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug exclaimed. Her yo-yo created a box.

"I don't see how a box is going help us, Ladybug." Illustrator said.

"The items her yo-yo creates always help her in the end." Lady Wi-Fi said.

"Let's by her some time." Cat Noir said. We distracted the Mime long enough for Ladybug to create a projector, making a large picture of the show's poster on the Eiffel Tower. This anger the Mime so much that he used his pantomime sword and sliced the Eiffel Tower. It fell apart and started falling. We could only pray that the Mime would stop it, which he did. Since he had to keep the tower up, Cat was able to take his hat. Ladybug took out the picture of Mylene that was tuck inside the pocket of the hat and torn it.

"No more evil doing for you, little Akuma. Time to de-evilize!" Ladybug exclaimed. She capture the Akuma with her yo-yo. "Bye-bye little butterfly! Miraculous Ladybug!" She threw the box in the air and everything returned to normal. At night, we all enjoyed the show. I got to see Alya and Nino's Kwamis. Alya's was a black bat with purple eyes and Nino's was a penguin. Nathaniel walked me home.

"I'm so glad that you and the others can fight alongside us now. It makes things so much easier." I said.

"And it felt amazing actually fighting and protecting people." Nathaniel said. We got to my door.

"Well... here we are. I can't wait to see you tomorrow." I said. I went to open the door, but felt Nathaniel grab my wrist. He pulled me back and into a tight hug. "Nath?"

"I'm going to do everything in my power to protect Paris and most of all, you." Nathaniel said. I blushed. I kiss his cheek goodnight and went inside. I got dressed in my PJs and went to sleep.


	14. Recipe of Happiness

**Episode 14: Kung Food. Well, S1 is over. I'm going to try and have this story done before S2 comes out. Also, I'm going to be adding a new character who will be a Miraculous holder. Since I'm not going to be doing the origin episodes, there may only be 10 more chapters for this story. Maybe less. Also, I'll be changing Volpina/Lila's personality and will explain why.**

* * *

My Pov

Nathaniel and I decided to visit Marinette. We got to her house and went up the stairwell. I knocked on the door and it opened.

"Oh! Sophia, Nathaniel. It's just you guys." Marinette said.

"Of course. Who else would it be?" I asked. Marinette looked up and down the hallway.

"Come in, hurry!" Marinette said.

"What's wrong?" Nathaniel asked.

"My mom's uncle, Cheng Shifu, is coming to Paris to compete for the title of best chef. I hope he'll like this bouquet I got for him." Marinette said.

"It's very pretty Marinette." Tikki said.

"Just 'pretty' isn't enough. It needs to be perfect. My mom's uncle is a world-renowned cook! Everything needs to be tip-top." Marinette said. That's when the doorbell rang. "That's him! Hide, Tikki!" Tikki flew into Marinette's jacket and instead of going around the couch, Marinette climbed over and fell. She opened the door and her uncle was standing there.

"你好 **(Hello.)** " Shifu said.

"Welcome Marinese, you're Chinette. No! Welcome to Marinette's, you're Chinese...?" Marinette stammered. Marinette tried to use her phone, but that wasn't working out either.

"Marinette, you need to calm down." Nathaniel said. I decided to assist the only way I could. Traveling with my mom for four years, I had to learn a whole lot of languages, Chinese being one of them.

"歡迎來到巴黎廚師師父。我的名字是索菲亞，這是拿。我們很榮幸和大家見面，我們想歡迎您到巴黎 **(Welcome to Paris Chef Shifu. My name is Sophia and this is Nathaniel. We are honored to meet you and we would like to welcome you to Paris.)** " I greeted. Both Nathaniel and Marinette looked at me shocked.

Shifu: "謝謝。你說中國話很好索菲亞 **(Thank you. You speak Chinese very well Sophia.)** " Shifu said. I decided to call in reinforcement. I dialed Adrien's number and he said he'd be over in a few minutes. Soon, the doorbell rang again.

"I'll get it!" Marinette exclaimed. Marinette was shocked to see Adrien. "Adrien?! W-W-What are you doing here?"

"Sophia told me that you needed someone who could speak Chinese, so here I am My Lady. At your service." Adrien said. Adrien's chauffeur drove us the Grand Palace. It turns out that Marinette's uncle could speak our language, but not completely. The judges were Alya's mom, Jagged Stone, the Mayor and the host of the show.

"What dish are you going to be making, Chef Shifu?" the host asked. Shifu looked at me and Adrien.

"他問你要準備什麼菜 **(He asked what dish are you going to prepare.)** " I translated.

"I will be preparing my famous soup, Celestial Soup." Shifu said. I couldn't wait to see the result.

"Would you like me or Sophia to accompany you, Cheng Shifu?" Adrien asked. He shook his head. He said that conversation wasn't needed in the kitchen. Shortly after, Nino and Alya showed up.

"Hey, guys! Sorry if we're late." Nino said.

"No problem." Nathaniel said.

"I'm sorry if I bothered you or Adrien, Sophia. I was convinced he couldn't speak our language." Marinette said.

"No problem. The two of us were glad to practice our Chinese. Especially with a Shifu." Adrien said.

"Shifu?" Nathaniel asked.

"It means 'master' in Chinese." I said.

"Marinette, is something wrong?" Alya asked.

"I don't think my uncle likes me." Marinette said.

"It's kind of hard not to like you Marinette." I said.

"But he killed the bouquet that I gave him. What does that tell you?" Marinette asked.

"Marinette, he plans on using the flowers in his soup. He's an artist. He finds inspiration in his surroundings." Adrien said.

"So... you think he likes me?" Marinette asked.

"Of course he does." Nathaniel said. However, Chloé was part of the jury. Marinette had insulted her earlier to protect her uncle(you go Marinette! *whistles*), but something told me that she was going to do something. My hunch was right as she had ruined Cheng Shifu's soup.

"Honestly, what lows won't Chloé stoop to?" I asked. We were about to leave when something covered the whole hotel. Some of it sunk under the door.

"What is it?" Nino asked.

"It's caramel. Doesn't look like we're getting out of here." Adrien said. That's when some dumpling flew in front of us and showed a video of Chloé dangling over the pool, which was now boiling. The man responsible was Cheng Shifu! He had been Akumatized.

"I knew I shouldn't have provoked Chloé!" Marinette said.

"Marinette, this isn't your fault. Right now, we've got to save your uncle and Chloé." Alya said. We all transformed and hurried to the roof. We ran into Jagged Stone, the host, the Mayor and Alya's mom. They were under the control of Kung Food. We managed to subdue them and made it to the roof. I managed to save Chloé from being in hot water. Literally.

"Flower Angel! You and your team took your sweet time! Wait until I tell everyone-!" Chloé snapped before I "accidentally" dropped her.

"Oops. My bad." I said.

"No! My soup will be bland. You'll pay!" Kung Food exclaimed. He was a little difficult to beat since he was able to pull all kinds of weapons from his bag, however Nathaniel would just erase.

"Guys, I think the Akuma is in his hat! Cat Noir, destroy his bag." Ladybug said.

"Got it! Cataclysm!" Cat Noir exclaimed. A black aura formed around his hand. He slash Kung Food's bag and destroyed it. Lady Wi-Fi and Bubbler immobilized him and I used my whip to grab his hat. I ripped it open and the Akuma emerged.

"You've done enough harm, little Akuma. Time to de-evilize!" I exclaimed. I formed a bubble around it and kissed it. I popped the bubble and the Akuma turned back into a butterfly. I summoned a white rose and threw it in the air. "Team Miraculous!" White rose petals surrounded the hotel and returned everything to normal. Cheng Shifu was given a second chance and won the contest.

"Cheng Shifu, your Celestial Soup shall be put on the menu of my prestige palace!" the Mayor said.

"Thank you, but the name of my soup has changed. I will now call it; Marinette Soup." Shifu said. Marinette was really happy.

"Go join him Marinette." I said. The seven of us then enjoyed Cheng Shifu's soup, which was absolutely delicious.


	15. Vanisher & Antibug

**Episode 17: Antibug. I decided to skip the Gamer and Animan. Also, Nino and Alya are together. I'm also going to be putting Nathaniel, Alya and Nino's transform phrases, so tell me what you think. Also, Sketch, Signal and Sudz's VAs will be put in this chapter.**

* * *

My Pov

I was in Math class and everything seemed normal, except one thing; Chloé. She looked exhausted. I placed my index finger to my temple and reached out to the others.

 _'Do you all see Chloé? She looks completely exhausted.'_ I said. They all nodded. I looked up at the class. Only two minutes until school was over. That's when I looked back to Chloé and saw her ponytail being pulled back. Then, things were thrown at her, her sunglasses and purse were being yanked around and finally Chloé ran out of the room. That's when the door opened and closed by itself. 'Guys, we need to hurry and investigate.' Thankfully, the day ended and we hurried into the library.

"What in the world was going on in there?" Alya asked.

"There was graffiti of Chloé all over the girls' bathroom, with Chloé as a rat." Signal said.

"Seems that someone has a grudge against her." Sudz said.

"Who doesn't?" Sketch asked. That's when our phones went off. We all looked to see embarrassing pictures of Chloé.

"Something has to be done." we all said.

 **"Tutu, time to bloom!"**

 **"Tikki, spot's on!"**

 **"Plagg, claws out!"**

 **"Sketch, come to life!"**

 **"Signal, connection's up!"**

 **"Sudz, get poppin'!"**

We all headed to the Grand Palace Hotel. The mayor was outside with the press when we arrived.

"Don't worry Mayor. We'll find the culprit, I promise." Cat Noir said. We went up to Chloe's room.

"Chloe, my treasure! You have some surprise guests." the mayor called.

"Flower Angel! Ladybug!" Chloé excalimed. Chloé latched onto both us of, but we pushed her away. "Now you're both here, my life will go back to normal!" After managing to get her away from us, we started to investigate.

"Have you had any recently arguments or fights with anyone?" I asked.

"Of course not! Everybody adores me." Chloé said. Nathaniel and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes. That's when I noticed a picture of her and Sabrina on the floor.

"Are you sure of that? What about your best friend?" I asked. Chloe took the picture.

"Oh, Sabrina! Impossible! She looks up to me. I'm her idol." Chloé said. She was hiding something. We all walked out of Chloé's room and went into an elevator.

"What's bugging you, Flower Angel?" Bubbler asked.

"Chloé's hiding something." I said.

"I trust her about as far as I can throw her and that's not far." Illustrator said.

"I'm with the two of you on this. Chloé's not telling us something." Ladybug said. We talked to the butler and he told us that Chloé and Sabrina would dress up as Ladybug and Cat Noir and they had gotten into a huge fight because Sabrina had accidentally exposed Chloé as a fake during an interview with Jagged Stone. Chloé has lied and I bet Sabrina was the Vanisher.

"Well, you were right. Chloé lied right to our faces." Lady Wi-Fi said.

"Well, at least we'll have an advantage. The Vanisher doesn't even know we're here." Cat Noir said. That's when I felt I swish of air pass by me and saw an the expression on Cat's face change to shock. "Watch out, Flower Angel!" Several flower pots were thrown at us. We were managing fine until Chloé, dressed as Ladybug jumped in and tried to fight. Nathaniel and I pulled her out of the way and pushed her into the elevator.

"Illustrator, will you be a dear?" I asked, sweetly.

"Of course, my angel." Illustrator said. He drew a barrier in front of the elevator just as I pressed the button for the elevator to take Chloé back to her penthouse. Ladybug used her Lucky Charm, which gave her a small jar of glitter.

"Rose Wind!" I exclaimed. A small breeze came and hit both Ladybug and the Vanisher. Ladybug threw the small jar and covered the Vanisher. Illustrator drew a ball and chain around the Vanisher's ankle. Ladybug grabbed her bag and ripped, but the Akuma wasn't in there. That's when I remember Chloé saying something about a brooch. I saw it and ripped off. I broke it, captured the Akuma and returned everything to normal. We went outside to talk to the press. I heard a beeping from me, Ladybug and Lady Wi-Fi.

"Well, we have to get going." Lady-Wi-Fi said. Just as we were about to leave, we saw Chloé dressed in a reverse-colored Ladybug costume.

"Paris, meet your new super heroine, Antibug!" Chloé exclaimed.

"The three of us are about to de-transform!" Ladybug exclaimed.

"Go! We'll hold her off." Bubble said. We hid behind a wall as our transformations unraveled. Tutu, Tikki and Signal came from our Miraculouses.

"Oh no! I didn't bring Tikki anything to eat." Marinette said.

"I didn't bring Signal anything either!" Alya exclaimed.

"Me either!" I excalimed.

"You girls will figure out something." Tutu said. We snuck back into the hotel and into the kitchen. Marinette gave Tikki a cookie, I gave Tutu a strawberry and Alya gave Signal a mango slice. We hurried to the roof and saw the boys tied up and dangling over the edge.

"We need more time. You girls have to save them." Tikki said.

"We can't transform!" Marinette exclaimed.

"You girls are Flower Angel, Ladybug and Lady Wi-Fi. With or without your suits." Signal said.

"I think I have an idea." Alya said. Alya played the news clip from a few minutes ago, which distracted Antibug long enough for us to free the boys and transform back. We joined them and managed to subdue Antibug.

"You see? Ladybug, you're nothing without your Cat Noir! Lady Wi-Fi, you're nothing without your Bubbler! And Flower Angel, you're nothing without your Illustrator!" Antibug exclaimed.

"The six of us are a team. If you want to fight one of us, you have to fight all of us." I said. Lady Wi-Fi paused Antibug. Ladybug took off Antibug's earrings, smashed them and captured the Akuma. Everything was returned to normal We all sat on the Eiffel Tower, in our civilian forms. "What's the date today?"

"It's April 11th." Adrien said.

"Sophia, that means only three more days!" Marinette exclaimed.

"Three more day till what?" Nino asked.

"Please tell me your joking. Sophia's fifteenth birthday is in three days." Alya said.

"I didn't know. I don't think anyone in class knows." Nathaniel said.

"Well, it's been a while since I've actually celebrated my birthday and with my luck something would come up and prevent me from doing so. So I didn't tell anyone. Also, I was afraid no one would want to come." I said.

"Sophie, you know we'll be there. And everyone in class loves you." Marinette said. I smiled at Marinette. "So, you want me to tell my parents what kind of cake you want?" Marinette's parents always did my birthday cake from the time I was five. I had a feeling this would be a good birthday.

* * *

 **Next chapter is: Sophia's birthday! She's going to go through an appearance change and not just in her civilian form. Signal's VA is Chiara Zanni. Sketch's VA is Jason Marin. Sudz's VA is Parker Goris. Signal sounds like Stellaluna from 'Stellaluna', Sketch sounds like Flounder from 'The Little Mermaid' and Sudz sounds like Flounder from 'The Little Mermaid III: Ariel's Beginning'.**


	16. Birthday Happiness

My Pov

I woke up and looked at my calendar. It read April 14th; my birthday. I was turning fifteen today. Dad called me and Noelle out of school just for my birthday and André didn't work today, so it was going to be just the four of us.

"Happy Birthday, Sophia!" Tutu said. I saw Tutu holding a tiny, light blue box with a small pink ribbon tied to it. I took the box and opened it. Inside was a light purple pom-pom. "It's a hair tie. You told me your dad was taking you to get a haircut, so I thought maybe you could wear your hair differently."

"Thank you Tutu!" I said. I looked at my phone and saw a text from Mom. It read: 'Me and Colette have a present for you, but you'll have to go downstairs into the living room to get it from your dad'. I wonder what mom and Colette got me. I walked downstairs and saw Dad. "Hey Dad. Mom said you had the present for her and Colette." Before Dad could answer me, someone tackled me from behind.

"Happy Birthday, Sophie!" a voice said. That voice. It was... I looked to see my little sister, Colette.

"Coco!" I exclaimed. I hugged her and spun her a little. Colette wore a tea-rose knit sweater with cream fabric lining the top, bottom, and making the sleeve cuffs. On each side of the chest is red ribbon laced through it and tied at the bottom, while on the corner is a pink ribbon with pom-poms on the tails. An apple-colored pleat pencil skirt. A single section is maroon with gold writing. On the waistband is a thin brown and gold belt. She wore white leggings under the skirt. Brown shoes with a gold sole and wedge heel. Thin strings lace over the foot. White socks were included with a scalloped cuff held by pink ribbon. Going down the side are diamonds of blue, purple, and pink(Look at Aikatsu Stars; Warm Pink Coord). Then I saw my mom. "Mom!" I ran and hugged her.

"Sophia, my little girl. Why does it seem like it's been forever since I've seen you?" Mom asked.

"Because it has." Colette said. I saw Mom holding a box.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's your present. Colette and I made this for you." Mom said. I took the box and saw a new outfit inside. It was a white, thinly crimped top with a soft blue design on the lower left corner and a royal blue ribbon sewn to the middle of the chest, under pale blue coloring. Pale purple silk ribbon is sewn from the top of the chest and rests behind the neck. A dark blue cardigan is worn over this with white detail on the torso and inches from the sleeve cuff. A ribbon hangs from the back of the neck. A pale blue gingham skirt covered in pale colored flowers and wavy, pale purple designs. The bottom is trim with semi-pleat pale blue silk. A dark brown belt is included with a blue and gold heart in the middle and a gold chain hanging on the left hip, accent with purple, blue, and gold heart charms. Royal blue Mary-Jane pumps with wedge heel and three, tiny daisies sewn on top of the foot. Ribbon wraps over the foot, and included are white diagonal lace socks with a ruffled, pale blue cuff held by a small, dark blue ribbon(Look at Aikatsu Friends; Melody On Pink Coord recolor). I think I'd wear white leggings under my skirt.

"This is beautiful." I said.

"It's for your party." Colette said.

"Well, I'm not having the party today. I'm having it tomorrow." I said.

"Who all's coming again?" Dad asked. That's when I remembered I hadn't passed out invitation because I had been so busy.

"I haven't given them out yet!" I cried.

"Sophie, calm down. I have to go to your school to get your work. Go get dressed and you can have Marinette or another classmate give them to everyone." André said. I hurried upstairs, got dressed and headed to school with my brother. While he went to my classes, I went looking for my classmates. I had given everyone a invitation, including Chloé, expect my team. I couldn't find them. I saw Ivan and decided to ask him.

"Ivan, have you seen Adrien, Nino, Nathaniel, Marinette or Alya at all? I can't find them." I said.

"I saw them all go into the library." Ivan said. I hurried up there and knocked. The door opened and I saw Marinette.

"Sophie, I thought you weren't suppose to be here today." Marinette said.

"I'm not, I needed to drop these off." I said. I handed her the bag with the invitations.

"Sophia! Let's go!" André called.

"Gotta go. See you Saturday!" I said. I hurried back to André's car and we drove to the barber. After about fifteen minutes, I was finished. Using the pom-pom hair tie Tutu gave me and two bobby pins to keep my bangs back, I gave myself a new look(Her hairstyle is now like Kagamine Rin's in the Vocaloid song 'I Wanna Be a Princess'. Go to the video uploaded by Kisekikui and to 1:54 to get the idea).

"I think this look is more you." André said.

"I think so too." I said.

"Well, let's head to the Grand Palace." André said. We had lunch at the Grand Palace.

"Oh yes. Kids, there's something your father and I need to tell you." Mom said.

"What about?" Colette asked.

"It's about our separation." Dad said. André, Colette and I all dropped our silverware.

"W-W-Why?" André asked, stammering.

"Well... we've decided that-" Mom began, but I stopped her.

"Please don't say it. Please don't say you're going to get a divorce. I won't be able to take it." I said.

"Sophia, we're not getting a divorce." Dad said. The three of us looked at our parents. "We've decided to give a marriage another chance." I felt my heart swell. In a good way.

"Does that mean we're moving back to Paris?" Colette asked. Mom nodded. "Yes!"

"Mama, does this mean our house will be even more busier?" Noelle asked.

"You mean 'more busy' and yes. It will." I said. This was turning into the best birthday ever.

"Oh yeah. Sophia, this is the year we get to open Aurora's big present." André said. My sister Aurora had left a present for me and I wasn't allowed to open it until my fifteenth birthday. That's when I noticed Dad clench his fist.

"That's another thing we need to discuss." Dad said. What was there to discuss? "It turns out it was a lie."

"What was?" Colette asked.

"Aurora's death. She might not be dead." Mom said. My eyes widen.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Louis told us five years ago that he lied about Aurora dying. The truth is... he doesn't know what happened to her. One minute she was there, the next... she disappeared." Dad said. Louis was Dr. Allaire's real name.

"Have you looked for her?" André asked.

"The was the main point in traveling. I thought maybe we'd find her, but no luck." Mom said.

"Do... do you two think she still alive?" I asked.

"Of course. But, it's almost as if she's disappeared off the face of the earth." Dad said. The rest of lunch was eaten in silence. We went to the park for a while before going and seeing a movie. Finally, we went back home.

"Mama, are you going to open Auntie Aurora's present now?" Noelle asked. I shook my head.

"I'll wait until tomorrow." I said. I went to sleep, thinking of both the happy and shocking news I received that day.

* * *

 **Colette's ENG VA is Andrea Libman. For a better idea, hear the voice of BonBon/Sweetie Drops in Slice of Life. André's VA is Jesse McCarthy.**


	17. Shocking Surprise

My Pov

I woke up and looked at my clock. It read 8:30. I had three and half hours until everyone was suppose to come. I jumped out of bed, took a shower, did my hair and dressed myself in the new clothes Mom and Colette made for me. I had to admit, this look was me.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Nathan fainted when he sees you." Tutu said. I blushed.

"I don't think he'll faint." I said. Tutu hid in my purse. I walked downstairs to see things being prepared.

"Morning, sweetheart. Excited?" Mom asked. I nodded. "I can't wait to meet your class."

"Especially this Nathaniel that Andy told me about." Colette said. I shot a look at my brother that clearly read 'You are dead meat'. I can't believe he told her. "So, what's he like?"

"You'll find out when he gets here. You better not scare him off." I said.

"When have I ever scared a guy off?" Colette asked.

"How about every time you thought the guy was her boyfriend. And don't bother denying it. Mom told me." André said.

"I mean it Coco, just say hello to everyone and don't ask questions." I said.

"Fine, but this Nathaniel better be nice." Colette said.

"He is!" I snapped. I kept a lookout for Nathaniel. I wanted to get to him before my nosy sister did. I saw Myléne, Ivan and Alix walking up to the door. I hurried before Colette got to it and opened it. "Hi Myléne. Hi Ivan. Hi Alix. Glad you could come." I noticed the had bags with them. had decided to have a combination of a pool party and sleepover. "You plan on staying?"

"As long as Chloé doesn't bug me." Alix said.

"I wrote in her invitation that she had to be nice in order to come. No ifs, ands or buts." I said.

"You really think that will work?" Myléne asked.

"If not, then she might not show up." Ivan said. They took their bags to my room then waited in the living room. I waited a little longer before I saw Max, Kim, Chloé, Sabrina, Juleka and Rose. I opened the door and was tackled by Rose.

"Happy Birthday Sophia!" Rose exclaimed.

"Her birthday was yesterday Rose." Kim said.

"Yes, but we didn't really see Sophia yesterday." Max said.

"Oh, Nathaniel wanted us to tell you that he and the others are going to be a little late." Juleka said.

"They're helping Mr. Dupain with your cake." Sabrina said.

"Where do you want us to put our bags?" Chloé asked.

"You can put them in my room. My parents want to wait for everyone to get here." I said. It was about ten minutes when I saw Mr. Dupain's delivery van pull up. "Dad, Mr. Dupain's here!" I saw Nathaniel, Adrien, Nino, Alya and Marinette step out of the van with their things. Dad went to help Marinette's dad while I showed everyone to my room.

"Sorry we're late." Marinette said.

"Hawk Moth decided to send an Akuma out, so we dealt with that before coming here." Alya said.

"Why did you contact me? I would've help." I said.

"Your parents probably would have worried and it might have seemed a little suspicious." Nathaniel said. I thought about it and realized he was right. Well, the party went off without any problems. After opening my presents and eating half of my birthday cake, which was three layers with white icing and blue icings in the edges and different colored roses on the corners, we all changed into our swimsuits and went swimming in the indoor pool my family had. Everyone was having a lot of fun, which I was happy for. Right now, I was sitting on 1 of the pool steps, watching everyone. "Any reason you're by yourself?"

"My leg was starting to cramp." I said. Nathaniel sat next to me and we talked until everyone was worn out from swimming. We all changed into our pjs and went back to my room.

"Your room is so amazing Sophie!" Rose said.

"Thanks, my dad had it redecorated before I came home." I said. Andy came in with a small stack of movies.

"Here are the movies you had rented Sophie." André said. He sat them down. "Try not to terrify everyone to the point where they won't sleep for months." I stuck my tongue out. André threw something at me. "Thought you might want a comfort item." I looked and saw my old stuffed bear, Furu(Look at Mahoutsukai Precure; Muforun). "Found her in the attic."

"Thanks." I said. I went through the movies and picked _'The Conjuring'_ and _'Annabel'_. "Have any of you seen these?" They all shook their heads. "I'm not gonna lie, they'll be scary." After four hours, everyone but Juleka was hiding behind a pillow, shaking.

"So awesome." Juleka said.

"And both these movies are based on real events?" Adrien asked. I nodded. Everyone shuttered.

"I got some comedy movies if you want to watch them." I said. Everyone nodded. After watching a comedy movie, we all went to sleep. In the afternoon the next day, everyone's parents came and took them home.

"Sophie, you missed a present." Colette said. It had been Aurora's present. I read the card that was attached to it. It said: _'Dear Sophia, through a series of events I can't explain now, I may not be around much longer. I'm leaving you this so that may have something to remember me by. I believe it belonged to you in first place, as I could sense that you are something special and may become a MH too. I hope one day I can be with you and our family again, but if you're reading this just know I love you very much. - Aurora Dubois(A.K.A Honeybee).'_ MH and Honeybee? I went to my room and looked at 1 of the pictures of Aurora I had on my nightstand. That's when I finally noticed the comb she wore in her hair.

"Sophie, that comb!" Tutu exclaimed.

"What about it?" I asked.

"That's the Bee Miraculous!" Tutu exclaimed. A Miraculous? That's when I realized that MH stood for Miraculous Holder and Honeybee must have been her alter ego.

"Do you think maybe that's why she disappear?" I asked.

"Possibly." Tutu said. I opened the box and saw a diamond pendant(Diamond pendant from Mouhoutsukai Precure). It was one I briefly remember Aurora wearing. That's when it and my Miraculous started glowing. When the glowing died down, my Miraculous changed into a ball of light and disappeared into the pendant.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"I don't know. We may have to pay a visit to the Great Guardian soon." Tutu said.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"The Keeper of the Miraculouses. If you're sister was a Miraculous holder, he'll know." Tutu said. I decided to see him within a couple of days.


	18. Fairy Angel

**Episode 18: The Puppeteer. Also, Sophia is going to meet Master Fu and Flower Angel is going to have an appearance change. Also, the appearance is going to have a long description so just look up the costume if you don't want to read all of it.**

* * *

My Pov

I followed Tutu's directions to a small massage clinic. I walked into the small hall and then knocked on the door.

"Come in." a man said. I opened the door and saw a elderly man sitting in the middle of the room. "Welcome, Flower Angel." How did he know who was? Tutu flew out of my purse and to the old man.

"Hello Master Fu. It's good to see you again." Tutu said.

"Are you the Grand Guardian Tutu told me about?" I asked. Master Fu nodded.

"Yes. And I know that you are Sophia Dubois, the younger sister of Aurora Dubois." Master Fu said.

"So... it's true? My sister was a superhero?" I asked. He nodded. He walked over to a drawer, opened it and took out a chest. He opened it and I saw five colors, the yin-yang sign and a gold rose on top of the yin-yang sign.

"The green section is for the Turtle Miraculous which I possess, the blue is for the Peacock Miraculous which location is unknown to me, the purple is for the Butterfly Miraculous which is in the possession of Hawk Moth, the orange is for the Fox Miraculous which is still here and the yellow..." He opened a compartment on the side and took out a yellow comb with a bee on the handle. "The Bee Miraculous." Master Fu said.

"I'm guessing the yang sign is for the Ladybug Miraculous, the yin sign is for the Cat Miraculous and the gold rose is for the Angel Miraculous." I said. Master Fu nodded.

"Sophia, I must tell you that you are one of only three bearers of this Miraculous. However, you are the only one whose been able to handle it." Master Fu said.

"The only one to handle it?" I asked.

"I assume that Tutu told you that the Angel Miraculous isn't like the others." Master Fu said. I nodded. "You see, the Angel Miraculous draws power from its wearer's emotions and energy. When the wearer is happy and joyful, the Miraculous gives them unimaginable power. However, if the wearer allows negative emotions such as despair and hatred, the Miraculous begins to corrupt them. They soon become consumed by the evil and they tried to destroy the world." My eyes widen. "However, you don't allow these emotions to control you. You embrace your negative emotions with your positive emotions. That not only helps you fight, but it will allow you to unlock the untapped power in the Miraculous."

"That's another thing; my Miraculous disappeared into this." I said. I showed him my diamond pendant.

"This pendant also holds power. This will more than likely help you unlock the power of your Miraculous. This is the Angel Miraculous's Miracle Stone. Each Miraculous has one, including your new companions." Master Fu said. Just then, the pendant glowed. My Miraculous came out of it, except it had changed. It was now a pink cyalume heart. I opened it and saw a small space large enough for me to put my pendant in it. I took off the chain and the pendant clipped into place. That's when my phone rang. I answered it and it was Marinette as Ladybug.

"Sophie, huge problem. Manon's been Akumatized and she somehow took control of Alya and changed her into Lady Wi-Fi." Ladybug said.

"How?" I asked.

"She used the doll of Lady Wi-Fi that I made. I made a doll of everyone, but you. Hurry to the T.V studio!" Ladybug said. I looked to Master Fu.

"I need to leave." I said. He nodded in understanding. I transformed and flew to the T.V studio. However, I got there just in time to see Ladybug fall under the control of Manon, who called herself the Puppeteer.

"Flower Angel, you finally appear. You might as well surrender. You're outnumbered 1 to 5!" Puppeteer said. She had Adrien, Marinette, Nino, Alya and Nathaniel under her control. "Bring me her Miraculous!" Everyone charged at me. I flew up the stairwell and hid. How was I going to take on everyone? Taking on one of them was hard enough, but all of them... Impossible!

 _"Don't be afraid Sophie. Just look deep within yourself and unleash your power."_ a voice said. That voice... it was so warm and familiar. I decided to follow its advice. I closed my eyes and focused. I felt this strong and warm feeling and embraced it. A bright bubble of light formed around me. My clothes and wings began changing. I now wore white dress with gold lining all over the various pieces. The upper torso and sleeves, worn beneath the shoulder had stripes of dull indigo on them. Three glittering lilac bows were sewn in a diagonal pattern, each with flowers of cyan, gold, or pale indigo with three tiny pearls on it. At the top of the right chest was a red flower with a glittery gold wing attached. On the skirt were matching ornaments, some of which do not include the bow, and some that had both the bow and wing on it, along with the inclusion of pink. The skirt was in four sections, with the main hiked up the center to reveal three pleat sections of stripes, the top having pale gold and the last two with pale indigo. Sewn to the back of the skirt was a very large, pale pink glittering ribbon. Included with the dress are sleeve ornaments to match it, along with a frilly collar with my Miraculous attached. My heels became tall white boots with a curled design going up the center to match the bottom and heel. Two flowers were sewn to the foot, a red on the front and a cyan flower on the side of the heel with a glittery gold wing. On the back of each heel was a glittery white bow. The cuff had a gold design on it, along with ruffled, glittery pale pink material that hangs beneath it with a small bow. My tiara became silver crown with diamonds studding the wings and on top of the crown design. In the center is a pale pink droplet-shaped gem, with four smaller gems surrounding it, including garnet, pale blue, pale indigo, and topaz. My wings became larger and rainbow-colored. My mask became white and the gold designs became rainbow colored like my wings(Look at PriPara; Dream Parade Princess Coord and Final Airy). I flew into view.

"Hey team! Up here." I said. They all looked up. Bubbler, Lady Wi-Fi and Illustrator began attacking me with bubble, pause signs and circular saws. I evaded them. From my Miraculous, a light came out and took the shape of a small wand. It had a crystal heart head, a silver handle with four diamond shaped emblems on it(Mahoutsukai; Mirai's wand). I pointed it at them. "Cage of Vines!" White sparkles came from the wand and a cage of vines appeared and trapped them. I quickly flew back into the studio and found the Puppeteer.

"What?! How did you transform? It's impossible!" Puppeteer exclaimed.

"Not if you look hard enough." I said. I decided to use my new ability. "Diamond Prism!" I trapped the Puppeteer in a large diamond, which purified her and the Akuma. Manon looked around and she saw me.

"Flower Angel? Is that you?" Manon asked. I managed to catch a glimpse of myself.

"I use to, but I think now... I'll go by Fairy Angel." I said.I heard footsteps coming from the direction of the roof and lobby. Manon's mother showed up just as my team did. We exited as we were all about to transform back. We went into an alley and transformed back into civilians.

"Man! Since when have you been able to do that?!" Nino asked.

"Since just a little while ago." I said.

"You looked amazing!" Alya exclaimed.

"I heard you tell Manon that you're going to go by Fairy Angel now." Marinette said. I nodded.

"I think its suitable to your new appearance." Nathaniel said. I noticed Nathaniel blushing.

"How exactly did you do that?" Adrien asked. I opened my Miraculous and she the diamond inside.

"An ally told me that jewels like these are called Miraculous Jewels. Each Miraculous has one, including you three." I said. The only problem... was finding them before Hawk Moth could. From what Master Fu said, he could become even more powerful if he found one.


	19. A New Miracle Stone

**No episode, purely made up. Also, I'd like to point something out. The glasses that led Jagged Stone to ask Marinette to design the cover for his album were made in episode 21: Pixelator. Does that mean Guitar Villain is actually episode 21? With that said, Pixelator should have been first.**

* * *

My Pov

I was in my room, drawing and listening to Jagged Stone new album. I looked at the cover and smiled at the autographs I had asked Marinette and Nathanael for. I admired the artwork as both of them had really put time and effort into it. I heard Colette call for me.

"Sophie, two packages for you!" Colette called. I went downstairs, took the packages and went back to my room. The first package was a large box from New York. It was from my best friend, Blake Silver. The package contained a basketball, a photo of the basketball team I had briefly been a part of, my old jersey, a jar full of seashells, a small model of the Statue of Liberty and scrapbook. The scrapbook had photos of all my best moments in New York. One photo was of me and Blake when I was twelve and he was thirteen. I found the note from Blake. It read:

 _Dear Sophia,  
_ _How've you been? I've been okay. I went through the surgery and the doctor said my eyesight should be back within a month. You encouraged me to go through with it. Everyone here misses you. And they'll be missing me too. That's right. My family and me are moving to Paris before summer. I can't wait to see you again. Hope you haven't changed too much. Peace out and Happy Birthday._

 _\- Blake._

 _P.S: My sisters and brother can't wait to see you either._

Blake had two sisters and one brother, all younger than him. Also, Blake had suffered a serious injury to his eyes when he was in a car accident with his dad that left him blind. Next, I looked at the other package and it was from Italy. It had to be from Lila! I opened the package. Inside was a soccer ball, a small book with Italian recipes, a bouquet of flowers and a medium box. Inside the box was two loaves of Panforte and several Angel wings. Lila's mom made these for me all the time. I looked at the note from Lila. It read:

 _Dear Sophia,_ _  
How have things been with you? I hope everything's going alright. Guess what? My dad's company is moving him to Paris, so in a matter of two weeks, I'll be in Paris and going to the same school as you. I can't wait to see you. I hope everything has been good. Your mom mentioned something about a boy named Nathaniel. You ARE telling me about him when I come to Paris. No ifs, ands or buts. Happy Birthday._

 _\- Lila_

 _P.S: Enjoy the goodies my mom made you._

I can't believe my mom told Lila about Nathaniel. She was going to go ballistic when she finds out he's my boyfriend. I ate some of the Angel wings and a little of the Panforte before heading out. I was going to hang out with Nathaniel today. I hurried to the park and saw Nathaniel sitting on a bench.

"Nath!" I called. I waved to him and he waved back. I sat down next to him.

"You look really happy." Nathaniel said. I realized I was still smiling. I showed him the pictures and told him about Lila and Blake. "That's good that your two best friends will be moving here." I nodded. "Soph, could you model for me?" I looked at him funny, but nodded. I sat on the edge of the fountain while Nathaniel drew me. "Your new look really is more fitting to your personality.

"Everyone says that. What'd you all mean?" I asked.

"Well, while your other looks showed your were sophisticated and intelligent, they didn't show the real you. But the look you have now... it show who you really are deep down, behind the famous persona." Nathaniel said. I blushed.

"You're always so insightful. You can tell a lot about a person. You're so sincere about the things you say." I said. Sketch popped out from Nathaniel's jacket.

"My thoughts exactly." Sketch said. That's when my Miraculous started glowing. It shot a thread thick beam toward the Eiffel Tower.

"We need to go to the Eiffel Tower! Something's there." Tutu said. We hurried to the Eiffel Tower, prepared to spring into action, but there was nothing there.

"Why'd we need to hurry here? There's no attack or anything." Nathaniel said. Sketch and Tutu flew from hiding and pointed up. We looked up and saw something twinkling. The glow from my Miraculous pointed up to it.

"Sophia, it's time I show you the abilities of the Angel Miracle Stone." Tutu said. She opened my Miraculous and flew into the stone. From my back, sprouted wings made of energy and were white in color.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed.

"Fly to the top. No one's watching." Tutu said. I looked around to be sure and flew up. I felt nervous. I reached to where the twinkling was coming from and saw it coming from a large rock that was wedged in between two beams. I tried to move it, but couldn't. I flew back down and my wings disappeared. Tutu came out of my diamond, but she had changed. The collar around her neck had become silver and the rose became pale pink. Her wings were smaller version of what mine were now and on her head was a tiny tiara like mine.

"Tutu." I said.

"That's the effect of your Miracle Stone. It changes your Kwami and gives you new powers." Sketch said.

"I'm guessing that's another one Miracle Stone up there." Nathaniel said.

"Yeah, but I can't get it out." I said.

"Sophia, it's all right. Maybe I can get it. **Sketch, come to life!** " Nathaniel exclaimed. Nathaniel transformed and jumped up to where the rock was.

* * *

Nathaniel's Pov

I saw the rock. I went to erase it, but something zapped my hand.

"Ow!" I cried.

"Nath, are you okay?" Sophia asked.

"I'm fine." I said. I looked at the rock again and this time, the twinkling became a glow. I reached out and maneuvered the rock from in between the beams. I jumped down and changed back.

"You got it!" Sophia exclaimed. The glow intensified to the point where it was blinding. We shut our eyes and I closed my hands, seeing as the rock crumbled away. The glow faded and we opened our eyes. I opened my hands to reveal the Miracle Stone, which was light purple in color.

"Nathaniel, it's your stone! The Miracle Stone of the Dragon, Jasper." Tutu said. The second Tutu said that, Sketch disappeared into the jewel. He came back out and had changed just like Tutu. He wore a black beret and a dark purple bandanna around his neck.

"Nathaniel, you've just gotten some new powers and really good ones at that." Sketch said.

"Can't wait to try them out." I said. We went back to the park and it turned out I could make little drawings come to life, not big ones like the ones I used in battle. Soon, it got dark. I walked Sophia home, kissed her goodnight and went home myself.


	20. Volpina

**Episode 24: Volpina. I'm sorry I skipped a lot of episodes. Also, I'll be removing the notices from my story.**

* * *

My Pov

It had been two and half weeks and so I was looking forward to going to school. Lila was suppose to be there today. I went up and down Paris looking for where she might be living now, but no luck. I walked into the school and saw a dark haired girl. I looked closer and saw it was Lila.

"Lila!" I exclaimed. I waved to her. She looked and her face lit up.

"Sophie!" Lila exclaimed. She practically tackled me to the floor hugging me. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you a lot too!" I said. For what seemed like hours, when really it was ten minutes, we talked about everything that happened to us over the years, minus me telling her about me being Fairy Angel.

"So where is he?" Lila asked.

"Who?" I asked.

"This Nathaniel your mom told me about." I said. Of course. I took her to our class and showed her the only available seat. Soon, everyone else showed up. As soon as Nathaniel sat down next to me and Lila saw the faint blush on my cheeks, she knew it was him. "So you're Nathaniel! I can see why Sophie likes you. You're cute!" Both me and Nathaniel's faces grew red. Class started and all the while, I noticed Lila eyeing Adrien. Uh-oh. After school ended, I saw Lila dragging Adrien up to the library and Marinette was fuming.

"Sophie, I know she your best friend who you haven't seen in a long time, but she's a huge liar!" Marinette exclaimed.

"Liar?" I asked. Nino and Alya told me about all the things she had said; knowing Steven Spielberg, Jagged Stone writing a song about her, having Team Miraculous save her and being close to them. Well, she was close with one of them. Marinette ran up the stairs and we followed after her. We watched from behind a bookshelf as Lila started flirting with Adrien.

"Sophie, you've got to pull your friend away from Adrien." Alya said. I gulped and went to the table.

"Hey Adrien. Lila." I said.

"Hey Sophie. Um... is Marinette with you?" Adrien asked.

"She's... around." I said.

"Who's Marinette?" Lila asked.

"His girlfriend." I said. Lila's smile dropped.

"I don't remember hearing anything about Adrien having a girlfriend." Lila said.

"That's because I haven't told anyone. The press would hound her and every girl would target her. I don't want to put Marinette through that." Adrien said. That's when I noticed a book in Adrien's bag.

"Adrien, what's that?" I asked. I pointed at it. He took the book out of his bag.

"It's a book about superheroes." Lila scooted closer to me as I looked through it. I soon came to the page with me on it.

"Flower Angel!" Lila exclaimed.

"Actually, she's recently gone through an appearance change and now goes by Fairy Angel." I said.

"Really? I wonder what she looks like now?" Lila asked.

"Well, I was actually rescued by her once and she looked really amazing. Her wings are much larger and they're rainbow colored." I said.

"I hope I get to see her." Lila said. I heard a beeping and saw it was Adrien's phone.

"Aw, man! I have only three minutes to get to fencing practice!" Adrien exclaimed. I got a text from my manager. I needed to meet him in ten minutes at the park.

"I gotta go too! Bye, Lila!" I said. I hurried out of the library, down the stairs, out of the school and to the park. I saw my agent, Shawn, sitting on a park bench. "Hi Shawn!"

"I was wondering what was keeping you Sophie. You left this behind." Shawn said. He showed a picture of an outfit I had doodled. "Giselle saw this and thought you were coming up with new brand ideas."

"Actually that's what the sketch is. That outfit's called the Dreaming Princess Coord. For that outfit's brand, I was thinking of the name My Little Heart." I said.

"That's a good name. Any other brand ideas?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah. Spice Chord, Romance Kiss and Shiny Smile." I said. I showed him several sketches, mostly for My Little Heart and Spice Chord. Shawn took them and told me he'd contact me as soon as they were made. That's when my phone went off. I looked and saw it was Nino as Bubbler. "Nino, what's wrong?"

"It seems that your friend Lila is a superhero called Volpina." Nino said. Lila was a superhero? Tutu popped out of my purse.

"Something doesn't seem right about the situation. I felt an Akuma's aura not too long ago." Tutu said. Could Volpina actually be an Akuma villain?

"Either way, we have to get to everyone. **Tutu, time to bloom!** " I excalimed. I transformed and flew to where everyone else was, including Volpina.

"Flower- I mean, Fairy Angel! It's really you! My friend wasn't kidding when she said your appearance changed." Volpina said.

"Nice to meet you too, Volpina. What's going on?" I asked.

"Volpina spotted Hawk Moth!" Illustrator said. What?! Everyone pointed in a single direction and I saw him. Just standing there. It all felt strange. Then I heard Tutu's voice.

 _"Sophia, I feel Akuma aura coming from Volpina."_ Tutu said. Lila had been influenced by an Akuma _"And that's not Hawk Moth! I don't feel any life aura coming from him. It's an illusion!"_ I clenched my fist. Everyone went off while Ladybug and Lila went off. I decided to follow them. I hid as I finally heard them start to argue.

"I'm going to humiliate you just like how you humiliated me in front of Adrien!" Volpina angrily exclaimed. What had Marinette done?

"Lila, I'm sorry. When people lie, I get angry and I end up doing rash things." Ladybug said.

"That's no excuse!" Volpina yelled. I needed to stop Lila before she went too far. I flew and put myself between her and Ladybug.

"Lila, you have to stop this! I understand you're angry at Ladybug, but you can't let Hawk Moth control you like this." I said.

"Quiet! I want to have Adrien to myself! This Marinette doesn't deserve him." Volpina said. She played her flute and summoned copies of herself. She sent them at us while she escaped. We got rid of them easily. I used my wand to summon a crystal orb to contact everyone else.

"Guys, Hawk Moth isn't really there! It's an illusion Volpina created! She's working with him!" I exclaimed. They all quickly understood. "She's heading for the Eiffel Tower." We hurried there and had quiet a standoff. However, while I was keeping some of her copies back, the real one attacked me from behind, knocking to the ground and over the edge of the tower. I managed to grab the ledge.

"Fairy Angel!" everyone cried. The real Volpina jumped and landed next to me. She reached, grabbed and pulled my Miraculous off my neck. My transformation unraveled and I was exposed. I looked to see Lila's facial expression had gone from cocky to shocked.

"Hi Lila." i said, sheepishly. Lila dropped my Miraculous and backed up.

"Sophie?! You're... Fairy Angel?" Lila asked, shocked. I nodded. My grip started slipping. When my grip slipped, Lila grabbed my arm. I felt her grip constantly loosening and tightening. I realized she was fight Hawk Moth. "Sophie... m-my... ne-necklace..." I realized what she was telling me. I grabbed it, yanked it off her and threw it.

"Ladybug!" I cried. She caught it and smashed it, releasing the Akuma.

"No more evil doing for you, little Akuma. Time to de-evilize!" Ladybug exclaimed. She captured it and purified it. She threw her yo-yo in the air and returned everything to normal. However, Lila's foot slipped and we fell. Lila had managed to grab my Miraculous and handed to me as we fell. I tried to transform, but for some reason I couldn't. Me and Lila latched on to each other. That's when a glow came from her chest. From under her shirt came an orange gem with a silver rim.

"Lila, you have a Miracle Stone?!" I asked, shocked. My stone glowed as well and we safely floated down to the ground. Nathaniel was the first of my team down on the ground and wrapped his arms around me.

"Soph, you're okay! I was so terrified that you were going to-!" Nathaniel said, chocking up. I patted his back. Everyone else came to the ground.

"I'm fine. It was thanks to Lila's Miracle Stone." I said. I pointed to the orange jewel around her neck. Tutu came out of my Miraculous.

"That's the Miracle Stone of the Fox, Garnet!" Tutu said. The Fox...

"I thought only Miraculous Holders had them." Adrien said.

"Maybe Lila actually is Volpina." Alya said. Marinette gave her back necklace.

"But this is a fake! It's not the real one." Lila said.

"I know where the real one is. Guys, tomorrow... the seven of us are going to visit someone. Also, we need to take that book of superheroes that Adrien had." I said.

* * *

 **Ok, there will be one more chapter. It maybe be short, but it will be the end of this story.**


	21. Questions & Answers

My Pov

Immediately after school, all of went to Master Fu. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." Master Fu said. I opened the door and we all walked in. "Welcome Fairy Angel, Ladybug, Cat Noir, Illustrator, Lady Wi-Fi, Bubbler and Volpina." Everyone, but me, was shocked to hear that he knew who they were.

"Master Fu, I believe this is yours." I said.

"Yes. This was stolen from me." Master Fu said.

"Stolen?! How did it end up in my house?" Adrien asked. How did the book end up in his house?

"I'll explain that in due time. Right now, there is another matter to attend to." Master Fu said. Master Fu brought the chest that contained the remaining Miraculouses and sat it down in front of us. He opened the compartment that held the Fox Miraculous. He held it out to Lila.

"I don't think I'm meant to have that." Lila said.

"I disagree. Yesterday, it started glowing intensely. And when Sophia told me you were fighting Hawk Moth's influence over you and that you had the Fox Miraculous's Miracle Stone, I realized that you're meant to have this." Master Fu said. He put around Lila's neck. An orange orb came from the Miraculous and a small, fox-like Kwami from the orb.

"Hello Lila. I'm Trixx, your Kwami." the Kwami said. Lila held the small Kwami in her hands and nuzzled her against her cheek.

"Nice to meet you, Trixx." Lila said.

"Master Fu. Now, we've found Lila and Nathaniel's Miracle Stones." I said.

"When did you find yours Nathaniel?" Alya asked.

"A couple of days ago." Nathaniel said. He took it out of his pocket and showed it to everyone.

"Ah! The Miracle Stone of the Dragon, Jasper." Master Fu said.

"Fits Nathaniel. He's the most sincere person you could ever meet." Nino said.

"How many are left?" Marinette asked.

"Well... there's yours, Adrien's, Nino's, Alya's, Master Fu's, Hawk Moth's, my sister's and the one belonging to the Peacock Miraculous." I said.

"And the one belonging to the Wolf Miraculous." Master Fu said.

"Wolf Miraculous?" we all asked.

"Yes. Another new Miraculous was created, but the bearer hasn't yet to figure out what it is." Master Fu said.

"Ok. So in total that's... nine." I said.

Adrien: "Oh, there's one thing I have to ask; why is Hawk Moth in this book?" All of us looked at Adrien, wondering what he was talking about. He opened the book and turned to the page and sure enough- Hawk Moth was there.

"What's a bad guy doing in a book about heroes?" Nino asked.

"Hawk Moth isn't suppose to be a villain. The Butterfly Brooch seems to have fallen into the wrong hands. Which is bad news for Nooroo and the person using him." Master F said.

"Why?" Nathaniel asked. Suddenly, a turtle-like Kwami came out of hiding.

"This is Wayzz, my Kwami." Master Fu said.

"You have a Miraculous?!" Alya exclaimed.

"Yes he does, but back to the question. A Miraculous must never be used for evil. It so, it warps the personality of the user and causes them and the Kwami harm." Wayzz said. We needed to find out where the Miraculous was and get it away from Hawk Moth before he could do anymore harm to anyone or himself. We all left with some answers, but even more questions.


	22. Notice

**Okay, after finding out about the new Miraculouses, her are going to be the bearers in my story. Meaning, they may not follow the TV series. I'm going to have Lila keep the Fox Miraculous but I would like to know if Lila should still go by Volpina or Rena Rogue. I would also like any help the the names of the others and the Kwamis because I may introduce them near the end of my S2 story. As we've seen, Nino and Chloé both get the Turtle and Bee Miraculous. Also, in S3, I'll introduce another fan Miraculous.**

 **Goat: Alya**

 **Snake: Max**

 **Rooster: André - Le Arrogant(The Rooster)**

 **Horse: Alix**

 **Dog: Sabrina**

 **Monkey: Kim**

 **Ox: Ivan**

 **Rat: Myléne**

 **Rabbit: Colette - Lapin(Rabbit)**

 **Dragon: Nathaniel**

 **Pig: Rose**

 **Tiger: Juleka**


End file.
